A Trainer's Desires
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Jason is a trainer that lives in Slateport City. The Pokemon League has just legalized Pokephilia and he has just become an official Gym Leader. How will Jason deal with the three girls that live in his house? And what does his girlfriend think? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I only own Jason.**

**Jason wakes up for a special day at the Gym.**

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. He sat on the edge of his bed and turned it off. He ran his hand through his curly brown hair and got up. He took a long shower to help wake him up. After drying off he looked in the mirror. He was about six-one with emerald-colored eyes. His build was lean from his daily workouts with his Pokémon.

Jason put on a black tank-top and a pair of black gym shorts. He went into the kitchen to find three of his Pokémon there.

_Good morning_, his Gardevoir said telepathically. _Sleep well?_ (note: This Gardevoir is pale-blue where most are green)

"As well as ever April. What are you girls doing up so early?"

His Froslass brought him a cup of hot coffee (surprising considering the Ice-type's body temperature), "We just thought we'd see you off this morning."

Jason smiled, "Thank you, Angel." He took a sip of the coffee and sighed in relief. He turned to the Lopunny at the stove, "So what's for breakfast Abby?"

"Eggs, bacon, biscuits, you know, the works," Abby replied. Most people would be in awe of the fact that there were two talking Pokémon in the house, but Jason had taken care of both Angel and Alison since they were young. He had taught them to talk on their request. April, who at the time was a Kirlia, had helped by using her telepathy.

They ate a full meal, happily talking amongst themselves. Once they were finished, April used her psychic powers to clean the dishes rather quickly. Where the girls had learned to cook, Jason could only guess, but he wasn't complaining.

"Well girls, I'm off. Thanks for breakfast," Jason said. He grabbed his pack and headed out.

Jason began his daily jog through Slateport City, the crisp sea air refreshing him and preparing him for a long day. Jason was a Gym Leader—of sorts. He had bought an old warehouse with some of his inheritance money that his grandparents had left him. He renovated it and turned it into a battle arena. He charged a small fee for people to enter and slowly built up his money. Eventually people began to challenge him. The arena caught the attention of the Pokémon League and they sent down a representative. Much to Jason's surprise it was Steven, the League Champion. After a lengthy discussion, Steven told Jason that the arena would be league sanctioned. Although it wasn't a required Gym to defeat, it still offered prize money or meal certificates to those who beat Jason. The Pokémon League granted him a large sum of money for this purpose as well as paid his salary. It also provided an official referee. Occasionally, other Gym Leaders would come down and challenge Jason. Even rarer were the Elite Four members that showed up. Unlike most Gym Leaders, Jason didn't focus on one type of Pokémon. He instead had several Pokémon that stayed in an underground cavern beneath the Gym. Depending on the challenger, he would pick a different team of three each time.

Jason made it to the Gym and found a group of people already outside.

"Good morning," he called to them. When they turned to face him, Jason immediately recognized four of them. "Well this is a surprise. Iris, Misty, Brock, Cilan—what brings the four of you here?"

"We didn't want to miss your big day," Brock said. "That and Ash here wanted to challenge you," Brock indicated a one member of the group. The boy was about sixteen years old and wore a blue vest, a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red and white official Pokémon League hat. There was a Pikachu on his left shoulder.

Jason looked him over, "So you want to challenge me, huh?" He smiled, "Alright, challenge accepted. It'll be a couple of hours though. Today's first match is televised and there's a big ceremony planned."

Ash nooded, "That's fine. Misty had told me about some type of big event."

"And you know about as much as I do. No one form Evergrand City will tell me what's going on." Jason turned to the blue-haired girl next to him. She wore a short dress that ended in a pink color with the upper portion being dark blue. Her hair hung down except for two short pigtails that hung down beside her face. She was wearing blue, knee-high socks and pink boots. She finished the outfit with a white beanie cap with a Pokéball pictured on it. "And your name?"

The bowed a little, "I'm Dawn. I'm a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Really? Small world. My girlfriend is a Coordinator as well. In fact," Jason looked at his watch, "she's running a little late."

"Jason! Hold up!" Jason turned to see a girl dressed in all red with black shorts running up to him.

Jason caught the brown haired girl in a hug, "Bout time you showed up May."

"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up at the beach again."

Jason gave her a knowing look, "Fall asleep again?"

"I' don't know what you're talking about," May said with an innocent look on her face. She looked past Jason to see the group, "I see you've met everyone else."

Jason turned back to Ash and his friends, "These were the friends you told me about?"

May nodded, "Yep. Ash and Brock were the ones that traveled with me through Hoenn during my contest journey."

Brock smiled, "Why does it not surprise me that Jason is your boyfriend, May?"

May was about to answer when they were interrupted by a bright flash. Jason looked to see April, Angel, and Abby.

Jason was surprised, "What are you three doing here?"

"We came to help celebrate you're big day of course," Abby said. The rest of the group looked at Abby a little shocked. She looked back at them, "What? Never seen a talking Lopunny before?"

"No, not really," Misty said.

Angel chuckled, "Not surprising, considering any talking Pokémon is a rare sight." The group's eyes turned to the Froslass this time. April just rolled her eyes.

_I hope ya'll aren't as shocked by a telepathic Pokémon_, she said to them mentally. Ash and his friends shook their heads. They had plenty of experience with telepathy users.

"Although," Brock said, "that is a unique hair color for a Gardevoir."

April smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." Brock nodded. The way she said that made him not want to find out what would happen if she had taken it as an insult (not that it was, of course).

After all the introductions were done, Jason unlocked the gym. The gym staff (also provided by the League) had worked hard yesterday to get the place ready for the today. It would be about three o' clock before they could have a battle, so Jason showed them around the gym. They ate an early lunch and prepared for the big day. At about eleven, a TV crew showed up. Jason directed them to the best possible positions for set up. Guests began to arrive at about one-thirty. An hour later, the entire Hoenn Elite Four showed up, along with the Champion, Steven. Behind this group were the Hoenn Gym Leaders.

"So Jason, are you ready for today?" Steven asked him.

"As ready as I can be, although I wish someone would tell me what's going on."

Glacia smiled, "All in due time my son." (Note: Glacia is Jason's mother) She went up and hugged her Jason, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Mom," Jason said, returning the hug. He followed the Elite Four and Champion onto the battle field. He was surprised to find Wattson sitting with them since the rest of the Gym Leaders were in a special part of the stands. Steven approached the microphone and the audience immediately became quite.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Hoenn," Steven began, "today marks the end of an era, and the dawn of a new one. Mauville City's Gym Leader, Wattson, is retiring as of today." There were murmurs in the audience. "And with that retirement, the Hoenn League was forced to make a decision on who should replace him. It was a difficult task, though the answer was right in front of us the entire time. Instead finding a new leader for Mauville's Gym, we would design a new badge for an already existing one." Jason's eyes went wide as he saw where this was going. "So, without further ado," Steven said pulling a small box from his pocket, "I declare Jason to be the new Hoenn Gym Leader and present him with his own badge." Steven motioned for Jason to step forward. Jason stood beside Steven and they faced each other. "On behalf of the Hoenn branch of the Pokémon League, I bestow upon you the title of Gym Leader and this badge to hand to those who conquer this gym." Steven opened the box to reveal a badge shaped like an eight-point star with an empty circle in the middle. None of the points on the star were the same length. "This is the Chaos Badge. It is yours, should you accept the position."

Jason stared at the Badge for a moment. He then took the badge and nodded, "I accept." The crowd erupted in applause and cheering. Steven offered the microphone to Jason who took it. He waited for the cheering to die down before he spoke.

"Thank you. This is an honor I never dreamed of achieving," Jason turned to Wattson. "Wattson, I don't think I could truly replace you, but as a parting gift, I'll show you a battle worth remembering." He turned back to the audience, "Ash! Come on down!"

Ash jumped over the guard and landed on the Gym floor. The field was cleared and Ash took his place at the challenger's end of the field. Jason took his place and three holes opened in the floor in front of him. Three pillars rose up, each holding a Pokéball. Jason smiled and picked them up.

"Are you ready Ash?" Jason called out.

"You bet," Ash replied.

The referee walked to the sideline of the field, "This is a battle between Gym Leader Jason versus challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Trainers, choose your Pokémon!"

Jason grabbed a Pokéball, "Alright, let's go, Alakazam!" He threw the Pokéball into the air and the Psychic-type appeared on the field.

"Kazam!"

Ash threw his Pokéball out, "Let's go, Scrafty!" The Dark/Fighting-type appeared on the field.

"Scrafty!"

The official waved a flag, "Begin!"

"Alright, Alakazam! Use Ice Punch!" Alakazam's fist was covered in an icy-blue aura as he charged at Scrafty.

"Scrafty, dodge and use Faint Attack!" Scrafty dodged Alakazam's fist and then seemed to vanish. Alakazam looked around for his foe only to be hit from behind. Alakazam skidded across the field and stood up.

Jason smiled, "Use Shock Wave!"

"Alakazam!" Alakazam crossed the spoons he held and charged the Electric attack. He released the blast towards Scrafty.

"Scrafty, dodge it!" Scrafty tried to dodge but the bolt followed him and hit him dead on.

"Sorry Ash, but you can't dodge Shock Wave," Jason called.

Scrafty stood back up. Ash nodded, "Then we need to finish this battle up. Scrafty use Pay Back!" Scrafty's body took on a dark aura as he charged towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Thunder!"

Alakazam went to charge the attack but was struck hard by Scrafty. Alakazam fainted.

The official raised the flag in his left hand, "Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is Scrafty."

"Alright Scrafty, way to go!"

"Scraft!" Scrafty nodded.

Jason nodded and returned Alakazam, "Not bad. I really wasn't expecting Alakazam to go down after just two hits. Still, he was at a type disadvantage," he held out his second Pokéball. "Still, I think you'll find my next Pokémon to be a little harder to beat. Let's go, Magmortar!" Jason threw the Pokéball and released the Fire-type.

"Mortar."

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast!"

Magmortar's claws disappeared into its arm and a fireball began to form. Magmortar aimed his cannon at Scrafty and fired. The blast moved to fast for Scrafty to dodge. The blast hit Scrafty, causing him to faint.

The referee raised the flag in his left hand, "Scrafty is unable to battle! The winner is Magmortar!"

The crowd was going crazy at this point. Both trainers were on their second Pokémon.

Ash returned Scrafty, "Good job." He pulled out his second Pokéball, "Let's go, Samurott!"

Ash threw out his Pokéball and the massive Water-type appeared. "Samurott!"

"Alright Samurott use Whirlpool!" Samurott's body glowed as a massive swirl of water appeared over its horn. Samurott tossed the whirlpool towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, dodge it and use Hyper Beam!"

Magmortar tried to dodge the whirlpool, but was too slow. The swirling mass of water caught him and slung him around.

"Alright Samurott, Hydro Cannon!"

Samurott opened its mouth and unleashed and ungodly amount of water towards the dissipating whirlpool. The blast hit Magmortar and sent him flying out of the field. He crashed against the wall unconscious.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! The winner is Samurott!"

Jason returned Magmortar, "Good job buddy." He pulled out his third and final Pokéball, "This has been a good battle Ash, but this Pokémon won't go down so easily. Come on out, Lucario!" The crowd erupted into cheering. It was a rare event that Lucario came out.

The Fighting/Steel-type came out in a flash of light. He silently observed his opponent.

"It's been awhile since I got to fight," Lucario said.

Ash's eyes went wide, "Just curious but can all of your Pokémon talk?"

"Nope," Jason said, "just a few. Now Lucario, use Force Palm!"

Lucario leaped at Samurott with amazing speed. His right hand began to glow and he hit Samurott dead on.

Samurott slid back, but seemed to only be a little dazed. Lucario raised an eyebrow, "Impressive defense on this one."

Jason smiled, "Indeed. Ok, use Agility, then use Thunder Punch!" Lucario moved so fast that if you blinked you'd miss it. When Lucario reappeared, its fist was shrouded in electricity. Samurott tried to defend, but Lucario was moving too fast. The added momentum from Agility increased the attack's power, causing Samurott to faint.

"Samurott is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!"

The crowd was going crazy. Both trainers were down to their last Pokémon.

Ash looked to Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, "You ready buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped and landed on the field.

Lucario smiled, "This should be fun."

Jason nodded, "Indeed. If what May said is true, this Pikachu may have Pokérus. It's stronger than most."

Ash wasted no time, "Pikachu use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu charged at Lucario and became shrouded in electricity. It began moving much faster.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario summoned a sphere of energy in his hand and went to throw it at Pikachu. However he misjudged the speed and Pikachu collided with the sphere while it was still in Lucario's hand. This resulted in a massive explosion. Pikachu went somersaulting through the air and landed on his feet. Lucario had been knocked back a few feet. For the next thirty minutes, both Pokémon traded blows. Both Pokémon were becoming exhausted.

Lucario was breathing heavy, "This Pikachu strong."

Jason was smiling. He hadn't had a challenger this strong in a long time, "You're right. I honestly think the next attack will finish it for either side. Ok, let's use that move you've been working on."

Lucario smiled, "Alright then."

"Now Lucario, Aura Storm!"

Lucario leaped into the air. He began charging a blast between both hands.

Ash watched as Lucario reached his peak, "Pikachu counter with Thunder!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" A blast of electricity shout up towards Lucario just as Lucario fired off his attack. The massive stream of energy collided with Pikachu's attack. The two attacks fought for dominance. Eventually, there was a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were unconscious. The battle was a tie.

The referee raised both flags, "Neither Pokémon is unable to battle! The match is a tie!"

The crowd was dead silent. Ash went over and picked up Pikachu while Jason returned his Lucario. Jason crossed the field to Ash.

"Ash, the League rules state that in the event of a tie, I am to award you this." Jason held out the Chaos Badge. Ash took the badge, thanking Jason. The crowd erupted into cheering.

Jason had two more battles that day, but none as exciting as his battle with Ash. He returned home via April's Teleport.

"Quite a day, huh Jason?" Abby asked.

"Quite a day indeed," Jason went straight to his room.

_The gym is closed tomorrow, what are your plans?_ April asked.

"I'll probably sleep in. May wanted to meet up again before she has to leave, so we'll probably get lunch." Jason laid on his bed and closed his eyes, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight," they replied simultaneously.

* * *

Later that night, the girls met up in the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this April?" Angel asked.

_Of course I'm sure. After all, I read his mind and he is curious about it._

"I'm all for it," Abby said. "After all, the League did legalize it."

Angel sighed, "Then I guess I'm in."

April smiled, _Then tomorrow is when we act._

* * *

**What could the girls be planning to do? Find out in the next Chapter! (Note: Aura Storm is Lucario's Final Smash in Super Smash Brothers: Brawl)**


	2. Chapter 2

**April and the girls enact their plans.**

* * *

Jason woke up around noon. It was Saturday and the Gym closed on the weekends, allowing him to sleep in. He got up, showered and went into the kitchen for some coffee. He found a note on the fridge from April saying that the girls had gone into town to buy a few things and would be back later.

Jason smiled. The girls often went shopping to keep the house stocked up. The townspeople knew them and were used to it. Jason finished his coffee and called May. They set up a lunch date for one o'clock. Jason put on a simple t-shirt and cargo shorts and headed toward the market.

Jason and May were walking through the park. They had just finished eating at Slateport's finest restaurant and were walking it off.

"So," May said, "what do you plan to do when I leave?"

"I'm sure the Gym will keep me busy," Jason said. "Just make sure to let me know you're ok."

May rolled her eyes, "I will." She leaned up against him and he put his arm around her.

"Excuse me, Jason?" a voice from behind said. Jason turned to see Gabby and Ty, Hoenn's leading news team. It was Gabby who had spoken.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jason said.

"I hope so. You see, with your having become a Gym Leader, we were wondering if you would mind giving your opinion on the League's latest decision."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Decision about what?"

Gabby looked around, "On, uh, Poképhilia."

Jason blinked a few times, "Um, wow…I, uh…Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Gabby nodded, "It's the big story right now. Everyone is wondering what the Gym Leaders think about this."

Jason looked to May, "I guess I have an interview."

May smiled, "Well, I guess it is a big issue." Jason sensed that something about her tone was a little odd, but he shrugged it off.

Jason looked back to the news team, "I'm ready whenever you are." Gabby nodded and they began to get the equipment set up.

"Ok," Ty said, "You're on in three," he signed the last two numbers and pointed at Gabby.

"Good evening everyone! This is your favorite reporter Gabby. I'm here with Slateport's Gym Leader, Jason to ask him some questions on a very controversial issue," she turned to Jason. "So Jason, since you are a Gym Leader now, this means you're aware of the League's decisions, correct?"

Jason nodded, "I am. In fact, I have been for awhile, since the League has had me employed for a couple of years now."

Gabby nodded, "So, just to get right down to the issue, what is your standing on the League's decision regarding the legalization of Poképhilia?"

Jason was quiet for a few seconds. "I see no problem with it, so long as the Pokémon is willing."

"And what about you? Have you ever taken part in it?"

"No. I'll admit to having been curious about it, but I've never actually participated."

"I see. And what if the Pokémon isn't willing but is forced to comply?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "It will be treated like any other case of Pokémon abuse. People may see Pokémon as just dumb creatures, but they all have a distinct personality. I should know. The three Pokémon I keep at home all have a unique personality. They have likes and dislikes, needs and wants." He shook his head, "But that's all I'm saying on that subject."

Gabby nodded, "I understand. Now, one last question. Given the opportunity, would you participate in such acts?"

Jason scratched his head awkwardly, "I've uh…I've never really considered it. Besides," He looked over at May, "I do have a girlfriend."

Gabby smiled, "I see. Well, thank you for your time."

Ty cut the camera off, "Ok, got it."

Gabby nodded and shook Jason's hand, "Thanks for the interview."

Jason smiled, "No problem. Ya'll have a good day." He and May walked off towards the hotel that May was staying in.

They walked in silence for awhile when May spoke, "You know I wouldn't care if you and the girls um…" She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Jason gave her a quizzical look, "What brought this on?"

May blushed, "Before we met, I uh…that is me and Blaziken…we uh…"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "I see." Jason mulled over this a bit, "You know, I don't think I mind the idea of sharing you with Blaziken. It's kind of a hot image."

May smacked him over the head, "You and the puns!" Jason laughed and May couldn't help but laugh with him. She smiled at him, "So you really don't mind?"

Jason shook his head, "If you're willing to share me with my Pokémon, then I can share you with yours. Just one rule, no other humans."

May nodded, "Deal." They chatted the rest of the way to the hotel where Jason dropped May off before heading back home.

By the time Jason made it back home it had gotten dark. He could smell a stew cooking.

"Girls, I'm home!" Jason called out.

"We're in the kitchen," Abby replied.

Jason walked into the kitchen to see Abby stirring the stew. April was over at the oven checking on what Jason could only guess was cornbread. Angel was busy making ice-cream for dessert.

"Wow," Jason said, "what's the occasion?"

Angel smiled at him, "Just celebrating your having become a Gym Leader." She went back to making the ice-cream, "You were so tired yesterday that we couldn't properly celebrate it."

Jason smiled, "You girls didn't have to go through all this trouble, but I do appreciate it." Abby, whose back was toward Jason, had a mischievous smile on her face, "And we have a special surprise for you that will have to wait until after dinner."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Any hints?"

_Nope,_ April said. _You'll simply have to wait and see._

Jason rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll wait."

The stew and cornbread were done within a few minutes and the ice-cream would be ready by the time they had eaten. Under the aroma of the food, Jason thought he could detect another smell, but he couldn't place it. He shrugged it off and dug into the amazing stew.

After finishing his second bowl, Jason looked to Abby, "Abby, you've outdone yourself this time."

Abby blushed, "Thanks. It's a recipe I found in one of your mother's cookbooks that she gave you."

Angel walked over with a tray that had four bowls of ice-cream on it, "Hope you all saved room for dessert."

Jason smiled, "I know I did." Jason took his bowl off the tray and took a bite of the chilly treat. His eyes lit up, "Wonderful!"

Angel blushed, thankful for the skull that covered her face, "It's nothing, really."

Jason finished his bowl and went to help clean up, only to find all the bowls levitating over to the sink. He looked at April.

_Don't worry about cleaning up,_ she said. _The girls and I will do that. You just go relax on your bed and we will be right in with your surprises._

Jason saw no point in arguing. He went to his room, showered, and put on a pair of boxers. He lay down on his bed. He began to drift off to sleep when an odd sensation came over him. It was a slight tingling sensation that covered his body. He found he was unable to move.

_Just relax,_ April's voice said. There was something odd about her tone. It sounded almost seductive. The smell from earlier permeated the room and this time Jason thought he knew what it was.

Pheremones.

Jason smiled, "You know you three could have just asked." He opened his eyes to see the three girls standing at different points on the bed. Abby was at the foot of the bed, April to the right, and Angel to the left.

"Is that so," the Lopunny said. "Well then, how's this for asking?" She crawled onto the bed and began removing his boxers. She took his hardening member into her mouth, her soft paws rubbing what wasn't in her mouth.

Jason leaned back, "Damn good."

_Well, let's not forget about the rest of your surprise,_ April said. Jason looked over to see his Gardevoir slipping out of her gown and letting it fall to the floor. Jason took in the view. April's entire body was white, save for her azure hair and hands. Her ample breasts covered the red horn that protruded from her chest. She situated herself right above Jason's face. Jason realized he was free to move and began eating out April's soaked pussy. Abby's service had Jason hard as a rock. Abby was now bobbing her head up and down the seven inch shaft while massaging his balls with one hand and pleasuring herself with the other.

Jason glanced over to Angel, who had also removed her dress. Her body was a dark blue color. Jason motioned for her to come closer. When she had done so, he began to finger her dripping cunt. She moaned in pleasure. April leaned over and locked lips with the Froslass. Jason watched as he continued to lick the insides of April's nether regions. He reached up with his free hand and began to fondle one of April's breasts. April moaned into hers and Angel's kiss. By this time all three girls were soaked and were ready for more than just foreplay. Jason felt Abby and Angel move around. Abby took Angel's place and began making out with April.

Jason looked down to see Angel lining her wet slit up with his throbbing member. She lowered herself onto him. Jason felt resistance as he came into contact with her hymen. Angel smiled and pushed on. She grunted a little as she lost her virginity and a few tears formed. She began to move up and down Jason's shaft, slowly at first, but with increasing speed. Jason was amazed at how cold she was. April and Abby watched on, each eager for their turn.

"Oh, Angel, you're so tight," Jason moaned. Angel was too lost in pleasure to respond. Jason could feel himself getting close and knew that Angel was as well. "Angel, I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" Angel slammed down one last time as tremors racked her body. Her walls began to constrict causing Jason to release his load deep inside her. She gasped at the heat of it.

She got off of him and lay down beside him. Abby took her turn at riding him, losing her virginity as well. It wasn't long before both of them reached their climax, and Abby was a squirter. Her fluids soaked both Jason's crotch and the sheet while Jason deposited another hefty load inside the Lopunny. Abby removed herself and lay down beside Angel.

April took her turn. She began using her psychic powers to stimulate both of them to maximum pleasure. She whispered dirty thoughts into the recesses of Jason's mind. This drove him crazy and he began thrusting upward to meet her half way. It didn't take long before they both reached orgasm. April removed herself and lay on the other side of Jason.

_So,_ April said, _how was it?_

"That was amazing," Jason replied, almost breathless. His eyes began to droop, "But now, I'm exhausted."

"Well then, perhaps we should get some sleep," Angel said, but Jason was already out. The girls all smiled at each other and cuddled close. Together, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**If you have any requests for either this story or even another, then either leave a comment or pm me. No Yaoi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank's for the reviews and requests. I'm currently working on some of those and will hopefully have them posted soon. Also, no more requests for this story. A plot has developed in my mind. Still taking requests for other stories though.**

**Jason's mother reveals a long kept secret.**

* * *

Jason awoke to a strange sensation. He opened his eyes and saw Abby servicing him. He didn't know how long she had been going, but it didn't take long for him to blow a load down her throat.

"Good morning to you too, Abby," Jason said.

Abby smiled, "Your alarm didn't wake you up, so I thought I'd help. Now hurry and get ready."

Jason remembered he was supposed to see May and her friends off today. They were coming over for breakfast and would be here in…Jason looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. He ran to the shower and bathed quickly, fixed his hair and got dressed. Just as he walked into the living room, there was a knock at the door.

Jason opened the door to reveal May and the rest of the group standing outside, "Morning everyone." He let them in.

Misty took a big whiff, "Wow, it smell's delicious in here. What's cooking?"

Jason was just now realizing there was an amazing smell wafting through the house, "I'm not sure. The girls do most of the cooking. Come on, let's go sit down." Jason led the way to the dining room. By the time they were all seated and comfortable, the food was brought out. Abby had fixed a full breakfast.

They chatted while they were eating. Ash planned on going around the world again, rebattleing the gyms and taking on each region's respective League. Dawn and May were on a contest tour through Hoenn with their next stop being Verdanturf to the they had finished eating, everyone but May left for the hotel, saying she had some things to get from Jason.

May turned to Jason, "So, how was last night?"

Jason gave her a confused look, "What do you…" Jason thought about it and turned to look at April, who had a big grin on her face, "Why am I not surprised?"

_What? You were probably going to say something anyway,_ April laughed.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned back to May, "Trust me that was not planned."

May smiled, "I figured as much." May went to grab a few things she had left previously. Once she had what she needed, they went to the hotel to meet the others. Jason walked them to the gate of the city that led north to Mauville City, stopping on the way to grab a soda for the two of them.

Ash and his friends were waiting at the gate for them, "Come on May!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," May shouted back. She turned to look at Jason, "I guess I'll see you in a few months. Think you can make it to one of the contests before the season is out?"

Jason nodded, "I'll be at one of them, I promise. Just let me know when they are."

May nodded, "I will." She began walk towards her friends, "I'll call you when we reach Mauville," she called back. Jason waved and watched as she left. He didn't want to admit it, but he feared they were growing apart.

Jason walked into the house in a somber mood. April came out of the kitchen and looked at Jason worriedly. She could tell something was on his mind, but his thoughts were jumbled. Jason went and sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Angel put a tray in front of him. The tray had a cup of hot tea with lemon and honey, something Jason would often drink when he had a headache.

Jason took a sip of the tea and sighed. Abby sat down beside him, "What's wrong, Jason?"

Jason shook his head, "I honestly don't know how much longer May and I will last. I hate to admit it, but we're growing apart. We just don't have enough in common and she's always traveling," he shook his head again. "I just don't know what to do."

April sat down on the other side of him, "Oh, Jason. I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe things will work out."

Angel floated up and sat on his lap, "Yeah, I'm sure they will too."

Jason smiled, "Thanks, but it's probably over between us." He took a drink of his tea, "Who knows, maybe it's for the better. Besides, I still have you three." He took them into a group hug, "And right now, that's all that matters to me."

They separated and Jason stood up. He looked up at the clock. It was a little past four and his mother was supposed to come to dinner. She said she had something to tell him. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"Alright, Mom will be here in an hour," Jason walked towards his room to change into something more formal. He loved his mother, but she could be a bit of a stickler for formality. He went semi-casual, opting for a blue, button-up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The smells coming from the kitchen were making him hungry. He walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking. Abby was standing by the stove stirring something in a large pot. He could see another, slightly smaller pot sitting next to it that was boiling. April was putting slices of bread in the oven. Jason could smell a hint of garlic wafting through the room. He smiled at the thought of what he assumed would be a spaghetti dinner. He looked at the clock. Glacia would be there at any time. Jason left the girls to their cooking, knowing he would only get in their way. He walked into the dining room and helped Angel finish setting the table.

There was a knock at the door just as they finished. Jason went to the door and opened it to reveal Glacia standing there.

Jason hugged his mother, "Hey Mom, come on in." Once Glacia was inside, she and Jason went to the dining room where the girls were putting out the finished dinner.

"Good evening girls," Glacia said. They all returned her greeting as they sat down. The spaghetti was wonderful. Dinner passed with idle chatter about recent happenings. Glacia looked at her son, "Jason is everything ok? You seem distracted."

Jason sighed, "I don't think me and May are going to last."

Glacia shook her head, "I see. That's a shame. She seemed like such a nice girl. But I'm sure things will work out with someone else." She went back to eating, "Isn't that right girls?" Abby did a spit take, Angel blushed, and April had a shocked look on her face. Jason just looked away. Glacia looked up, "What? Are you surprised that I figured it out?"

Jason nodded, "A little."

Glacia smiled, "Nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I had my 'adventures' when I was younger." Jason looked at her, not sure if to be creeped out or in shock. Glacia nodded, "Which is part of the reason I'm here. There's something I need to tell you. It's about your father."

Jason frowned, "I thought you said my father died protecting us when I was just a baby."

Glacia shook her head, "Although most of what I told you was true, your father didn't die. He's alive and well." She looked at Jason, "I want you to think back to your childhood. Whenever I was busy, who was it that played with you?"

Jason got a confused look, "It was Lucario. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Glacia just held up a finger, "All in due time. I just want you to think, when you think about those times, what do you feel about Lucario?"

Jason thought back. The Lucario in question was the same one he used in his battle against Ash. Lucario had been Jason's best friend during his childhood. He had even seemed a little protective of him. Jason had written it off as wanting to keep his mother happy, but the more he thought about it, Lucario's actions seemed more like paternal instinct.

Jason sighed, "To be honest, he was like the father I…" Jason's eyes went wide as he saw where his mother was going with this, "Like the father I never had."

Glacia nodded, "I didn't tell you then because I didn't think you could handle the knowledge."

Jason was shaking his head, "How is this even possible?" He wasn't angry with his mother—she had valid concerns. He looked up, "I didn't think that Pokémon and humans could produce children."

_It's possible_, April said, _but there are certain conditions_.

Abby nodded, "She's right. It's possible, but the female in the pair has to want the child; although there is the rare chance that it could happen by accident."

Jason thought on this, "I see. So I'm half Lucario." He leaned back and closed his eyes. This actually cleared up several questions in his mind, like how he was able to smell the pheromones his girls gave off when they were in heat. But it also raised several more. He opened his eyes, "Why don't I show any traits of a Lucario? And what about the abilities?"

Glacia shrugged, "I don't know. Your father could better answer your questions about that; although I wouldn't be surprised if you could use the Aura."Jason thought about the implications of that. Aura Guardians were very rare. He didn't even know any that claimed to be one. Glacia eyed her son, "You're taking this very well. What's going through your mind?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just happy to know the truth." Jason smiled and chuckled, "I guess this explains my strange attraction to Pokémon. It's in my blood."

Glacia smiled, happy to see her son laughing. "I'm glad to see you happy again. You were starting to be a bit depressing."

Jason looked at his mother, "Thanks, mom, for telling me. It actually brings me some peace; although, I do need to talk to dad tomorrow." The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. Once Glacia had left and the dishes were done, Jason and the girls went to bed. Jason had too much on his mind to really please the girls sexually that night, so they simply fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Inspiration for the interbreeding comes from Solrac III. Your comment really helped me develop the plot that's going through my head. Please review and request.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really appreciating the review, keep 'em coming.**

* * *

Jason walked into the Gym. It had been three days since Glacia had revealed his father's identity. The next morning, May called him and confirmed what he had feared. He told her he understood and hoped they could remain friends. He wished her luck and then hung up. He spent the rest of the day at home with the girls. April popped a bunch of popcorn and they had a day full of watching movies. That night, Angel had paid Jason a surprise right before Jason fell asleep. It had started with an innocent kiss that quickly turned into Angel sliding up and down Jason's shaft once again. She bounced in his lap for awhile before getting off and finishing him off with one of her ice-cold hands, his cum covering her face. She toweled off and crawled into bed with him.

The day after was much the same since the gym was closed for minor maintenance. That night, it was April who showed up. She and Jason went long into the night. April used her psychic powers to keep Jason from reaching climax while simultaneously stimulating his pleasure. It drove him mad. He mounted her from behind and pounded into April's soaking cunt. Then he flipped her over and continued to ravish her. She liked it rough, and Jason could definitely deliver. Jason started fondling her breasts and playing with her nipples. She moaned in pleasure, getting close to releasing her hold on both of them. It wasn't long before that happened and they both came hard, Jason releasing a torrent of jizz into April while her walls nearly squeezed the life out of his shaft and her love juices soaked both of them. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

Now Jason was walking into the area below the gym where his battling Pokémon stayed. It was a large underground cavern that had enough room for all thirty of his Pokémon to be moving about freely at the same time. His Lucario and Machamp were already up and training. The others were coming out of the specially made sleeping quarters.

Jason walked up to the Lucario, "Can we talk?"

Lucario stopped what he was doing, "Sure, what's up?"

"Mom came over last night. She told me."

Lucario's eyes went wide, and then his expression turned somber, "I see. I guess you have some questions."

Jason nodded, "Not many. Just a few curiosities." Jason and his father walked over to a rest area and sat on one of the benches.

"So, what do you want to know?" Lucario looked at his son.

Jason sat for a few seconds before responding, "Do you have a name you go by, or is it just Lucario?"

"My name is actually Lucian. I was named after…"

"The first Aura Guardian. I remember the story. You told it to me when I was just a child." Jason smiled at the memory.

"That I did."

"Speaking of the Aura, with you as my father, is there any chance I could have the ability to use it?"

Lucario put his paws together in thought, "It's always possible, but there's no way to know unless you actually use it. We don't have time today, but I'll try to teach you how to use it this weekend." Lucian smiled up at his son, "How does that sound?"

Jason smiled, "It sounds like a plan."

Jason and his father stood up and went to training. The first challenger of the day showed up sometime just before noon. Jason took him on and won, having only used two Pokémon. He had a few more challenges that day, but none were serious contenders. Jason looked at the clock after his last challenger and headed home. Professor Birch was supposed to stop by on his way to Mauville. Jason arrived home just before four and took a quick shower. Professor Birch showed up around five-thirty.

"Good evening Professor," Jason said. "Please, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, Jason," Birch said taking a seat on one of the chairs. Jason sat on the couch across from him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A cup of coffee, if that's ok."

Jason nodded. April showed up a few minutes later with two cups of hot coffee with cream and sugar. Jason took his and drank it black, while Professor Birch poured some cream and added some sugar.

"So, you said you wanted to talk about something for your research," Jason said.

Birch nodded, "Yes. You see, I've been curious as to the nature of your Gardevoir's unique color. Now I know there are Pokémon with rare coloration, but I've never actually been able to examine one. Would you mind if I took a small blood sample to compare it to a regular Gardevoir?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "You're asking the wrong guy, Professor. You should ask April herself."

Birch furrowed his brow and was about to say something, when he heard a voice in his head.

_I don't mind, Professor. Just be gentle with the needle._ Professor Birch shuddered.

"I don't care how many times that happens, it still sends chills up my spine." He took a needle from one of the pouches on his belt. April walked over to him and held out her arm. Birch stuck the needle into her vein and drew a small sample of blood. He pulled out a bandage and placed it on the spot. April bent her elbow to apply pressure.

Jason smiled, "I hope that helps, but something tells me this isn't just a research visit."

Birch nodded, "I heard about what happened between you and May. It's a shame really; you two got along so well." He shook his head, "But based on your interview, and the fact that you do have three girls here who are bound to need attention, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jason spat out the coffee he just drank.

"Seriously, is it that obvious?" Jason asked.

Birch laughed, "Well, with what I just stated and the fact that it smells like sex in here, then yes, it is that obvious."

Jason face palmed. He knew he had forgotten to get rid of the smell. April and Angel laughed.

The Professor got up, "Well, I best get going. I've got a lot of ground to cover."

Jason got up and walked him to the door, "Ok, It's been good seeing you."

Birch just waved as he walked north towards Mauville. Jason went back into the house and sprayed down the house. He looked around confused. Something was missing. Something…or someone.

He turned to Angel, "Where's Abby?"

Angel sighed, "In her room. If you haven't noticed, she's been avoiding you like the plague."

Jason thought about the past few days. It did seem Abby was making herself scarce here lately. Jason sniffed the air and his eyebrow went up.

"I see. I at least understand why. Sort of." Jason went back to Abby's room, "Abby, it's Jason."

"Uh…Come on in," he heard her call. Jason walked in the room to find Abby under her covers and facing the wall.

Jason sat on the bed, "What's wrong?"

Abby shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Oh really. I know you're in heat, but there's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

Abby sat up and Jason saw she had been crying, "It's just that I…that I…" She started crying again. Jason hugged her to him.

"It's ok. I'm here for you. Just tell me what's wrong."

Abby managed to stop crying after a few minutes, "Do you remember what we were talking about a few days ago, when your mother came to visit?"

Jason nodded, "You mean about my father being a Pokémon?"

"That's right. And you asked if that was possible."

"I remember. You said the female of the pair had to want the child."

Abby nodded and seemed to blush, "I want a child, Jason. I want YOUR child."

Jason raised his eyebrow in surprise and then smiled warmly, "Let me guess, you thought I'd turn away from you, didn't you."

Abby nodded, "I thought you'd get rid of me."

Jason kissed Abby on the forehead, "Never. If you want a child, I'd be happy for it to be mine."

Abby looked up in wonder then broke out in tears, "Thank you, so much." She wiped her eyes, "But I think we should wait, just a bit, before we go through with this. I want a child, but not just yet."

Jason took her hands in his, "I'll be ready when you are. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? You don't need to be alone right now."

Abby nodded, "That sounds nice." Jason picked her up and carried Abby to his room. Despite being as tall as he was, she was remarkably light. They laid down under the covers and together fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kanto…

"Sir? I have the report," a man said.

The man's boss looked behind him, "And?"

The man opened a file, "According to this, our theory was right. It is possible to create hybrids between Pokémon and humans. Hoenn's newest Gym Leader is proof of this. His father is apparently a Lucario."

The other man smiled, "Is that so?" He turned around to face the grunt on the floor, "Keep a close eye on him. I want to know if he has any odd abilities."

"Yes sir, Giovanni, sir." The grunt left with his orders.

Giovanni turned back to his wall of monitors, each one watching those he suspected of being hybrids, "What strange things could these hybrids be possible of? Or are they just normal?" He looked down at his Persian, "What do think, my pet?" The Persian just looked back with a confused look. Giovanni looked back at the screens, "I suppose only time will tell."

* * *

**A slight filler chapter, but necessary for the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two new characters introduced, one of which will reappear in another story.**

* * *

"HAAA!" Jason thrust his palm forward and sent out an Aura blast. The blast destroyed the bolder in front of him.

"Good job, son," Lucien said. For three months now, the two of them had been training on the weekends and before the gym opened during the week. Jason had learned how to use the Aura over those three months. Now it was just learning better control. It was rough learning, but the training he had gone through paid off. During his three months of training, Jason had learned to utilize his Aura in every way. From attacking to defending, Jason had all but mastered his abilities. He even knew how to see using the Aura, which gave him a greater field of view. It was this last ability that alerted him to four forms walking into the gym. He immediately recognized his girls. The fourth person was human. Probably a challenger.

"About time someone showed up," Jason said as he headed up the stairs. When he reached the top, he greeted his girls with a warm hug, "Why are you three here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

_We had to show this guy how to get here_, April said. _We were on our way with lunch when we ran into him_.

Jason looked at the person leaning against the wall. He looked to be somewhere around eighteen or nineteen years old. He was Jason's height and had short, dark red hair. He wore jeans and boots, marking him as someone who must either travel a lot or a ranch hand. He had on a red jacket over an orange shirt.

"Afternoon," Jason said. "I assume you're here to battle."

The guy nodded, "You guessed right. Name's Orion."

"I'm Jason," He shook Orion's hand. Something clicked suddenly in Jason's mind; something Steven had told him. He looked Orion over. Then he remembered. "I think Steven told me about you."

Orion looked at Jason confused, "And what exactly did he say?"

"He warned me not to use any Water or Ghost-Types against you."

Orion shuddered, "If you can help it, please don't. For some reason those two types seem to hate me."

"I don't see why," Angel said. Orion looked over in shock.

"Did you just talk?"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can talk. So can Abby," she pointed to the Lopunny.

Orion looked back and forth between the two, "Part of me isn't surprised at this."

Jason watched all of this from behind a computer screen. He reset the randomizer to not include Ghost and Water-Types for this next battle. "You know, for someone who's afraid of Ghost-Types, you're standing pretty close to Angel."

Orion looked to the Froslass. He pulled out a Pokédex and checked the entry for Froslass. His eye began twitching. He backed away a few steps. "No offence," he said, "but I've had too many bad experiences with my cousin's Ghost-Types."

Angel looked away shyly, "It's…ok." She floated off towards one of the Gym's other rooms.

Abby and April walked off after her, trying to consol her. Orion looked over to Jason.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I really didn't mean any offence."

Jason waved it off, "It's fine. Angel is a little shy and easily upset. I doubt she'd be mischievous towards a stranger." Jason pressed a button and the three pillars came out of the ground, "So what say we start this battle."

Orion nodded, "Sounds good to me." The two took their positions and the battle commenced.

Jason threw his Pokéball into the air, "Let's go! Machamp!" Light erupted from the Pokéball and the four-armed Fighting-Type stood on the field.

Orion smiled and grabbed his Pokéball, "Let's go, Metang!" Metang appeared in a flash of light. Jason eyes went wide as he saw it was almost silver in color, as opposed to the normal dark blue. "Ok Metang! Use Psybeam!"

A multicolored beam of light shot out at Machamp.

"Machamp, dodge and use Fire Punch!" Machamp jumped out of the way and charged toward Orion's Metang. As he approached, one of Machamp's fists caught fire.

Orion waited till the last second, "Now use Confusion!" Metang's eyes glowed blue and Machamp slowed as the effect of the attack hit him. The flames on his fist extinguished as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Orion smiled, "Now use Psychic!" Blue energy engulfed both the Pokémon. Machamp began floating in the air and was thrown across the arena. Jason looked to see Machamp laid out within a couple of attacks.

The official raised the flag on Orion's side, "Machamp is unable to battle. Metang wins!"

Jason returned Machamp and looked back at Orion, "Not bad." He picked up the second Pokéball, "But let's see how you fare against my Lucario!" Jason tossed his Pokéball into the air and Lucien appeared.

The Lucario looked at Orion's Metang and smiled, "This should be fun."

Orion blinked and then looked at Jason, "Ok, how many of your Pokémon can talk?"

Jason thought, "Four can actually speak—three being the girls. Although April prefers using telepathy. And I have an Alakazam that can use telepathy as well."

Orion nodded, "I'm used to telepaths. My cousin has a Gardevoir back home."

Jason nodded, "Right. Now let's get on with this. Use Aura Storm!" Lucien jumped in the air and fired the massive Aura blast straight down, covering the entire field. He landed on his feet and looked up. Much to his surprise, Metang was still conscious, though just barely.

Jason laughed, "I think I underestimated you Orion." He was going to say something more, but was interrupted when Metang's body began to burn white. The form changed and on the ground stood a silver Metagross with a red 'X' on its face.

Orion looked up to Jason, "I think things just got interesting."

Jason nodded, "It's still a Steel-Type though. Use Fire Punch!"

Lucario moved forward, his fist blazing. Because of Metagross's weight, it couldn't react in time to the small canine and the punch landed with a critical hit. Metagross was down for the count.

"Metagross is unable to battle. The winner is Lucario."

Orion called back Metagross, "Good job. Get some rest." He pulled out his second Pokéball, "Ok Shellgon! Let's end this!" When the light faded, the encased Dragon-Type stood in front of Orion.

Jason shook his head and chuckled, "This should be interesting." He looked up and smiled, "Use Agility, followed by Ice Punch!" Lucario dashed and seemed to vanish.

"Shellgon! Use Protect!"

Just as Lucien reappeared, his fist wrapped in an icy-blue light, a protective barrier formed around Shellgon. Lucien's punch just bounced right off.

"Now Shellgon! Flamethrower!"

Shellgon turned towards the Lucario and released a torrent of flames at point blank range. Lucien tried to fight the flames, but they overwhelmed him and he collapsed.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Shellgon wins!"

Jason returned Lucien. "Good job, Dad," he whispered. He pulled out his last Pokéball, "Ok, let's do this. Come on out, Dragonite!" The light faded and a Dragonite stood on the field. Jason smiled, "Here comes the true test Orion. Which Dragon is stronger?" There was sudden flash of light that erupted around Shellgon. The small Dragon's form began to enlarge. When the light faded, a Salamance stood in its place. Orion raised a hand in victory.

"Finally! I knew all that training would pay off." Orion looked at Jason, "This end's here. Salamance use Dragon Claw!"

Salamance roared and flew towards Jason's Dragonite, his claws covered in red light.

"Dragonite, use Giga Impact!"

Dragonite flew towards the oncoming Salamance, a field of energy warping around him. The two behemoths collided, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, the two Dragon-Types stood face to face with each other, breathing heavily. They looked each other in the eye for a few seconds before Dragonite finally collapsed.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Salamance wins! Victory goes to challenger Orion!"

Orion patted Salamance on the back of his neck, "Good job."

Jason recalled Dragonite and walked up to Orion, "Damn good battle. Best I've had since my first official Gym Battle." He held out a Chaos Badge, "This is yours. You've earned it."

Orion nodded and took the badge, "Thanks. So do you know where there's a good place to…." He was suddenly cut off by Abby's fist connecting with his head.

Jason stood there shocked, "Abby! What the hell was that for?"

Abby pointed back to the other room, "Because of what this jackass said, Angel is in there crying her heart out!"

Jason looked over to the hallway where the Gym's offices were located. Sure enough, he could here faint sobs coming from one of the rooms. He turned back to see Abby picking Orion up off the ground. She started dragging him off towards the room.

"Now then, you're going to apologize to Angel right now!" Abby unceremoniously pulled Orion across the rough gym floor.

"OK, OK, just let me go," Orion said as he struggled to get free. Abby shrugged and dropped him. Orion stood up and dusted off. He looked to the hallway and swallowed nervously. "Well, here goes nothing."

Orion walked into the hallway and turned into one of the rooms. Jason listened as Orion apologized to Angel, explaining exactly what caused him to fear Ghost-Types. Jason's eyes went wide as he told, in detail, what his cousin's Pokémon had done to him.

A few minutes later, Orion and Angel walked out with April right behind them. Orion still seemed nervous, but at least he wasn't freaking out.

Jason knelt down and hugged Angel when she came up to him, "Feeling better."

She nodded, "Yeah."

Jason stood up and looked at Orion, "Now what were you about to ask me?"

Orion thought about it, "Oh, right. Do you know a good place to get a bite to eat?"

Jason nodded, "I do." He directed Orion to the restaurant district of the city and recommended a few places. Orion thanked him and started to leave.

Orion stopped before he left the Gym, "By the way, if you see my cousin, don't use any Ice or Bug-Type Pokémon."

Jason looked at Orion, "Your cousin wouldn't happen to be named Celestia, would she?"

Orion nodded, "Steven told you about her?"

Jason nodded, "A good deal. Does she really carry around a baseball bat?"

"Yeah, she does. And she likes to use it frequently." Orion turned and headed out the doors.

Jason turned to look at his girls, "So why did you three really show up?"

Abby blushed a little, "There's no hiding anything from you, is there?"

"Nope."

Abby rubbed her arm nervously, "I…uh. I told the girls what we talked about a few months ago, after your mother came over."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "I see. And what was your reaction?" He turned to Angel and April.

Angel smiled, "I don't see anything wrong."

April nodded, _It's like we told her, if jealousy were an issue, things would have already gotten heated._

Jason looked back to Abby, "So is there more to this news?"

Abby jumped forward and hugged Jason, "I think I'm ready to have children."

Jason's eyes widened in shock, and then quickly softened to tender love. "If that's what you want, then I suppose that I'm ready too." He hugged Abby close to him. Suddenly, Jason got the strangest feeling of being watched. He switched to his Aura vision and saw a small figure floating just next to April's head. The form wasn't clear though, so it was hard to tell who it was.

Jason took a step towards the figure, "Come on out, little one. You have nothing to fear here." The three girls looked at Jason as if he had lost his mind, but he ignored them. "I promise you, you won't be hurt."

There was a slight flash of light. Jason went back to his normal vision and saw the figure in full. The figure, which looked like a small girl, stood only two feet tall and had white skin. It wore a black dress that had sleeves that covered it's paddle shaped hands. Her hair was red and had lines running to the end. On the right side of her head was what looked like a head-set in the shape of a treble clef. As far as Jason could tell, it was no Pokémon he had ever seen.

_I'm…I'm sorry to intrude_, Jason heard a voice say within his mind. It sounded like a sweet melody floating through his mind.

Jason looked at the figure, "Are you a Pokémon?"

The figure nodded, _I'm a Meloetta, though you can call me Melody_.

Jason thought for a minute. He had heard of Meloetta before. According to legends, she was a Legendary Pokémon that embodied song and dance. He looked at Melody. The only difference about her from the legends was her hair color. Hers was dark red instead of blond.

Jason nodded and smiled, "So, Melody, what brings you here?"

Melody blushed, _I was wondering if I could live with you. I mean, if that's not a problem_.

Jason looked to the girls, "What do you three think?"

Angel nodded, "I don't see why not. We could use another girl around the house."

Abby and April agreed. Jason smiled, "So it's settled. Melody, welcome to the family."

Melody back flipped in the air, _Oh, thank you so much! _Melody flew over and hugged Jason.

Later that night, Jason and the girls were helping Melody get settled in. It would be some time before Abby was in heat again, so there was no hurry for that situation. The five of them ate dinner as Melody told them about herself. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Jason was almost asleep when he felt something slip under the covers next to him. He recognized Melody's Aura.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

She shook her head, _No, I just want to know what it's like to share a bed with you. You know, like the other girls do._

Jason smiled, "But you don't want to go quite as far as we do, do…Wait, how do you know about that?"

Melody laughed, a sound that reminded Jason of small bells ringing. _I may or may not have been watching you for awhile now. And no, I don't want to go that far. Not yet, at least._

Jason nodded and the two of them went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Origins…

Arceus looked at the small lake in front of him, watching Jason as he fell asleep. He turned to Giratina, "He's the one?"

Giratina nodded, "He is. I've seen him using the Aura. He's one of the four we seek."

Arceus nodded, "Then tomorrow, we shall bring him to us."

* * *

**Please leave requests for stories, I need ideas and inspiration!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really appreciate all the positive feedback and encouragement. Also appreciate the requests (which I'm working on as well).**

* * *

Jason walked towards the Gym. Melody had elected to go with him so she could meet all of his other Pokémon. She sat on his shoulder. Several people stopped to stare at the small Pokémon, but most of them simply kept on about their business. It was a fare distance to the Gym from his home on the edge of town, but it helped keep Jason in shape. Melody was humming a merry little tune, happy that she was able to make some new friends.

Jason stopped about halfway to the Gym and got a couple of Oran Berry ice creams. He handed one to Meloetta who took it with glee.

_I've never had ice cream before,_ Meloetta went to take a bite.

"Careful, it's cold," Jason said, licking his own cone slowly. Melody watched him and then mimicked Jason's licking. Her eyes lit up as the cold flavor touched her tongue.

_It's delicious!_ Melody remarked. She continued eating her ice cream, savoring each little bite. Jason smiled, happy to see his newest friend enjoying herself. He finished his ice cream and ate the cone it was in. Melody followed suit. It wasn't long from that that they reached the Gym. Jason pulled out his keys and went to insert the key when there was a blinding flash. When the light cleared, Jason was nowhere to be seen. Melody looked around franticly.

_JASON! Jason, where are you! _Melody was near tears. She did the only thing she could think of, she flew back home to tell the other girls.

Jason opened his eyes to find his key poking the belly of a very large Pokémon. The feathers seemed to be made of fire and were bright orange in color. Jason looked up to see the face of the Bird Pokémon staring down at him.

_Do you mind removing that from my stomach, please?_ A voice echoed in his mind. Jason jumped back and pocketed his key. He looked back up at the Pokémon, realizing now that it was a Moltres, the Legendary Fire Bird. He looked around and saw he was in a titanic room and surrounded by Legendary Pokémon. Many he recognized, such as Palkia and Dialga, but there were also a few he didn't.

"Um, how did I get here and where is here exactly?" Jason asked. None of the Pokémon answered him.

_I brought you here,_ a voice said. It resonated through Jason's mind with incredible power and authority, _and this is the Hall of Origins_. Jason turned at the sound of a door opening. What he saw made him stare in awe.

"Arceus…" was all Jason could say, for indeed before him stood Arceus, the one legends say created the universe from chaos and the true ancestor of all Pokémon. Directly behind Arceus stood a black and yellow Dragon with six legs. Jason recognized him instantly as Giratina, the keeper of the Reverse World.

Jason backed away from the two titanic Pokémon. He stopped when he felt himself bump into something. He turned to find himself face-to-face with a six foot tall cat-like Pokémon. "And what Pokémon are you?"

_I am Mewtwo,_ the Pokémon said. Jason wracked his brain, but couldn't place the name. _Don't even try,_ Mewtwo said. _I was created by Team Rocket. Arceus took me in and allows me to live here._

Jason's eyes narrowed, "Team Rocket, huh? Can't say I'm surprised." Jason turned back around to find himself staring at a small, pink cat-like Pokémon. Jason blinked, "A Mew?"

_That's right, _Mew said, his voice sounding like a small child's. He flew away and floated just behind Mewtwo.

Jason looked back to Arceus, "Why did you bring me here?"

Arceus was about to answer when a black, shadowy form came running from one of the many hall that led off to other parts of the Hall, _Damn it Cresselia, leave me alone!_ Jason recognized Darkrai, the Pokémon that represented the New Moon and commanded nightmares.

Following behind him was a blue Pokémon with no legs. She was almost avian in form, but with no wings. Instead, she had a large, blue-scale rainbow arching across her back along with two magenta arches going down either side. Her underside was yellow in color and her head reminded Jason of a crescent moon. This was Cresselia, the Legendary Pokémon of Sweet Dreams.

Jason acted without thinking and formed a solid rod of Aura energy. He jumped forward and nailed Cresselia on the head, knocking her out cold. The rod disappeared and Jason realized what he had done.

"Sorry about that," Jason said, rubbing the back of his head.

Arceus had a smile in her eyes, _It's quite alright. She's been out of sorts since a rock fell on her head. _

Darkrai came out from behind Reshiram, the Pokémon that represented Truth, _And for some reason she has it out for me. _Darkrai approached Jason, _Thanks, I owe you._

Jason shook his head, "Don't mention it." He turned back to Arceus, "So why am I here again?"

Arceus nodded at Jason, _To train. I have been watching you for some time now. I brought you here because of your skill with the Aura. I wish to unlock its full potential within you. Afterwards, for the next month, you shall train with each of us, learning the full use of the Aura and its many properties._

Jason stood in shock, then took on a serious look, "Seeing as how I probably have no choice in this, I would at least ask that…wait. What do you mean you've been 'watching me'?"

Arceus chuckled, _You apparently know how to please a woman…or three._ Arceus's head was thrown back as an Aura sphere struck her in the forehead. She looked down to see Jason charging another one.

"Any other Pokémon watching?" Jason asked. He noticed Giratina look away nervously and hurled the sphere at him. The blast was enough to send Giratina reeling. "Anyone else?" The other Legendaries shook their heads. Jason backed down, "As I was saying, I would like to at least bring my girls here. I don't like leaving them alone. I also need to close down the Gym. Otherwise it will cause a panic."

Giratina rolled his eyes, _I told you to send Deoxys to bring him here. But no, you had to just make him disappear in a blinding flash of light._

Arceus sighed, _Very well, but be ready within an hour._ There was a blinding flash, and Jason was gone.

Melody was in hysterics trying to explain what had happened. April was able to read her mind and relay the information to Angel and Abby.

"So let me get this straight," Abby said, "you and Jason walked all the way to Gym, stopping for ice cream, and when he goes to put in the key, there's a blinding flash and Jason is nowhere to be found."

Melody nodded, tears flowing from her eyes, _I tried looking for him. I even called out to him, but he didn't answer._

Angel put a hand on Melody's shoulder, "It's ok, we'll find him somehow. Jason's tough. He can handle himself."

_Exactly,_ April said. _Someone would be hard pressed to get rid of Jason._

There was a sudden flash in the room. When the light cleared, the girls turned to see Jason standing there. All four girls rushed to him, hounding him with constant questions.

Jason held up a hand, "I'll explain soon. For now, April, I need you to teleport me to the Gym. I need to close it for a month. Abby, Angel, I need you two to pack enough clothes and other supplies to last the month. Don't worry about food."

_But, Jason…_, April began to say. Jason silenced her.

"We only have an hour," Jason turned towards April. "Now let's go. I'll explain when we get back."

Once Jason had closed up the Gym, sealing the entire building in an Aura field, April teleported them back to the house where Jason explained what had transpired.

_Arceus! _April exclaimed. _Arceus herself summoned you? _

Jason nodded. His bags sat packed next to him, waiting to be transported back, "She said she's been watching me for quite some time. Even in our more…intimate moments."

Abby shuttered, "Something about that just feels wrong."

Jason nodded, "Which is why I shot an Aura Sphere at her head. And Giratina's."

Melody's jaw dropped, _You attacked the two most powerful Pokémon in existence?_

Jason nodded, "They deserved it. I also knocked out Cresselia to keep her from attacking Darkrai. Apparently she's gone insane."

Angel shook her head, "At least you're ok though. So we're coming with you?"

"Yes," Jason said, "You four are coming with me. I don't like the thought of you being left alone." He pulled them into a group hug, "I love you girls, and I'd rather have you four by my side at all times if possible. While they were hugging, there was another flash and the five of them found themselves in the Hall of Origins. The girls looked around at the amassed Legendary Pokémon.

_Welcome back Jason, _Arceus said. _And to the four of you, I extend my welcome as well._

The girls bowed to Arceus. _We are grateful to be here, Lord Arceus, _April said. The other girls nodded.

Jason looked at Arceus, "So when does this unlocking happen? I figure the sooner we start, the sooner I can get back to my life."

_All in good time,_ Arceus replied. _But first, Deoxys will show you to your room._

A tall, reddish-orange Pokémon stepped forward. It had two flat protrusions coming off of the sides of its head. Its arms were red and blue. It had no visible mouth but instead a purple line that went down the center of its face, dividing the two white eyes and black eye sockets. A purple crystal glowed in its chest.

_Please, follow me,_ he said, for the voice was clearly masculine. Jason's bags started floating and Deoxys began floating towards one of the halls. Jason and the girls looked on in awe as they passed by door after door, each marked with a different symbol.

Jason looked forward to Deoxys, "So Deoxys, what kind of Pokémon are you? None of the legends I've heard ever mentioned you."

Deoxys glanced over his shoulder, _I come from elsewhere in this galaxy. A meteor brought me here a few years ago. I suppose you could say I partly represent what you call 'DNA', although 'mutation' would be a better description._

Jason blinked, "How's that?"

Instead of answering, Deoxys began to change form. His head became more rounded, losing its protrusions, and his arms both became four flat plates. _This is my defense form. There are three other forms I can take: my normal form—which you've seen—my attack form, and a speed form._ Deoxys morphed back into his normal form.

Jason whistled, "Impressive. No doubt you'd make a formidable opponent."

Deoxys made a sound that Jason took for laughter, _Perhaps._ He stopped outside of a room that had a much smaller door, one fit for humans and non-titanic Pokémon. _This will be the room the five of you will stay in. It is fully equipped and has five beds, although Jason's is large enough to fit all of you._ Deoxys shuttered, _Why did Arceus have to tell me that detail?_

Jason opened the door and walked inside. His eyes went wide in amazement. The room truly was fully equipped. In one corner of the room was a full size kitchen, complete with stove, refrigerator—which Jason assumed was fully stocked—and oven. There were doors off to the side that he could see led to bathrooms and closets. On the other side of the room was a living room with a seventy-two inch TV, complete with DVD/Bluray player and surround sound. There was a cabinet of movies sitting next to it. Jason saw five other doors that he guessed were the bedrooms. There was also a weight set in another corner.

Deoxys floated the bags into the center bedroom, _That is your room, Jason. I'll let you get settled in and then we can go back to the others._

"Thank you, Deoxys," Jason said. Deoxys just nodded and left the room. Jason unpacked his things with the help of the girls. He changed into some of his training clothes and walked to the door.

Deoxys was outside waiting for him. _Are you ready? _He asked.

Jason sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

_Then let us go. _Jason and the girls followed Deoxys back to the central room. The Legendary Pokémon were all still there. Jason looked around again and, for the first time, noticed a large, unoccupied space.

"Who belongs there," Jason asked Deooxys.

_No one knows, and Arceus avoids the subject._

Jason nodded and looked to Arceus, "So what happens now?"

Arceus eyed Jason, _Simply step into the center of the room._ She looked to the girls, _You four stay there._

Abby looked to Jason, "Jason, are you sure about this?"

Jason hugged all of his girls, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He kissed each one on the forehead. He let go of them and walked into the center of the room. "Let's get this over with," Jason said as he looked to Arceus.

_Very well then,_ Arceus said. Arceus began to glow and sixteen shining plates emerged from her body. Jason had heard about these items in legends he had read. Supposedly, each plate represented a different Pokémon type. The only one not represented was the Normal-Type, since Arceus was a Normal-Type herself. The plates flew towards Jason and began to circle around him. He noticed that he was standing in the middle of a large circle that had sixteen different points on it. Each point depicted a different symbol that he guessed correlated with the plates.

Jason looked back up to see Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina charging up three orbs of energy. The orbs floated down and alighted on three circles that formed the inner circle Jason was standing in.

_Those orbs contain a portion of our essence_, Dialga explained.

_With those, the true nature of the Aura will be revealed to you, _Palkia continued.

_And along with it, the understanding of the power of Creation,_ Giratina finished.

The orbs began to spin. Within a few seconds, both the orbs and plates were glowing with and intense light, nearly blinding Jason. Suddenly, the orbs shot into the air and merged together followed by a beam of light from each of the plates. The white orb that formed above Jason was enormous. A small beam of light shot down from the orb and struck Jason on the forehead. He could feel an incredible amount of power entering his body. His eyes began to glow as the power filled his body. The beam became larger, filling Jason with energy faster. Within minutes, Jason was engulfed in a field of energy. Power coursed through his veins and with it an immense amount of knowledge. It was becoming painful. His head pounded and time seemed to slow. Space seemed to expand and his world flipped upside down. He felt two more energies enter the orb above him. From these he sensed the significance of Truth and Ideals. It was only a few minutes more—though to Jason it felt like an eternity—but eventually the light faded. Jason collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. His body surged with energy that begged to be released.

Jason balled up his fist and struck the ground, sending out a shockwave of energy that nearly sent several of the Pokémon flying. He looked back up to Arceus, "So this is my true potential?"

Arceus nodded, _It is. Although you still have much to learn about these powers. For the next month, you will be training with those gathered around you, learning about how they use their powers and how it relates to the Aura. For now, get some rest. Or you may tour the Hall. The choice is yours to make._ Arceus turned to leave, _Should you need anything, call for Deoxys. He shall be your guide while you are here._ The Pokémon in the room began to disassemble, Leaving Jason and his girls there, along with Deoxys.

Deoxys approached Jason, _How do you feel?_

Jason flexed his hand, "Both energized and exhausted at the same time. This power I feel is incredible."

Deoxys nodded, _That's understandable. After all, you did receive power from six of the most powerful Pokémon there are. _

April looked at Deoxys, _Six?_

_ Did you not notice?_ Deoxys asked, _Both Reshiram and Zekrom added their essence about halfway through._

Jason nodded, "I knew I felt two new energies entering my body."

_So what do you want to do? _Deoxys asked.

Jason looked at the girls, "What do y'all think? Want to tour the Hall?"

Abby nodded eagerly, "I'd love to!"

Angel floated up and hugged Jason, "Same here. I'm just glad you survived that."

April nodded her agreement, _I agree._

_ Don't count me out, _Melody chimed in.

_So it's decided,_ Deoxys said. _Just follow me, I'll show you around._

Jason and the girls followed Deoxys. Before they left the central hall, Jason felt a chill go up his back. He turned to look, and almost swore he saw a pair of cold blue eyes staring at him from the shadows. He shrugged and walked on, following Deoxys on a tour of a place no human had set foot in for several thousand years.

* * *

**Remember to keep sending in those requests! And feel free to read my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been working on other stories. I just want to take this moment to thank those that have loyally followed me and given me ideas to work with. I will have my own request for my loyal readers soon enough. But for now, have some lemon.**

* * *

For two weeks now, Jason had trained under the Legendaries, learning about their powers and how they connected to the Aura. Jason progressed quickly through the training of what most considered to be minor Legends. Now he was training with the upper echelon of Pokémon. At the moment, Jason was listening to Dialga, the master of Time.

_Time governs everything, Jason_, Dialga was saying. _Only in two places does time not turn. In Arceus's dimension and in Giratina's reverse world._

Jason nodded, "I see, but if Time governs all, then how can it be governed by the Aura?"

Dialga chuckled deeply, _It can't. Instead, Time must be manipulated. Now close your eyes._ Jason did as he was told. His training with Palkia had been similar in nature. Dialga waited until he was sure Jason was in full focus. _Good, now open yourself up to the aura around you. Feel the threads that weave through the universe, causing it to turn._

Jason opened his second sight, seeing the flows of Aura around him. He noticed that there were some that seemed to be drawn tight and were being pulled, much like something turning a gear.

"I think I see them. They are drawn tight and being pulled."

Dialga nodded, _These are the threads of Time. They are simple to manipulate. Using the Aura, one can bend these threads to their will. It is how my Roar of Time works. Now, open your eyes and try to manipulate the threads._

Jason opened his eyes and stood up. He was just about to try the manipulation when Darkrai came crashing into the room.

_HIDE ME! _Darkrai ran behind Dialga, _She's gone nuts this time!_

_ What in Arceus's name did you do this time?_ Dialga asked.

_All I said was hello and she came charging after me._

Jason shook his head. He could here Cresselia charging down the hallway. She came into the room and her eyes immediately locked onto Darkrai, _There you are you little scumbag! I'll rip your fucking throat out! _Cresselia made a dash towards Dialga's feet.

Jason threw caution to the wind and drew a circle of Aura in the air. He set his mind and launched the circle at Cresselia. As she passed through, her momentum seemed to slow significantly. Jason formed the Aura rod again. This time He widened the top and made it taper down towards the bottom. He was now holding what looked like a baseball bat made out of Aura. He walked up to Cresselia and swung, sending her flying out of the room. Jason released the bat, causing it to dissipate.

"Is she always in a bad mood?" Jason asked. Both Darkrai and Dialga nodded

Darkrai came out of hiding, _Thanks, Jason. I owe you twice now._

Jason waved it off, "Don't worry about it." Jason turned to Dialga, "So, how was that?"

Dialga nodded, _Very good. You slowed her down on your first try. A magnificent showing. You know what, take the rest of the day to yourself._

Jason bowed, "As you wish. Thank you." Jason turned and headed for the doorway.

_Hey Jason,_ Darkrai called as he caught up to him.

"What's up?"

_Just curious, but have you met a girl named Celestia?_

Jason thought for a moment, "The name sounds familiar. Can't say I've met her, but…wait, does she have a fear of Ice and Bug-Type Pokémon?"

Darkrai nodded, _Yes._

"Then I've heard of her," Jason started back down the hall. "Steven warned me about her. Something about using a bat."

Darkrai shuddered, _You'd do well to stay on her good side._

Jason nodded, "Duly noted. By the way, why do you ask?"

_Because you formed the Aura into a bat. Just wondering if you took that from her._

Jason chuckled, "No, it was just something I wanted to try."

Darkrai sighed, _Just watch yourself around her._

Jason nodded, "Don't worry about it." The two of them walked past Cresselia's unconscious form, "After all, I've had some warning about her from both Steven and Celestia's cousin." With that they parted ways.

Jason and Melody were in their room, getting ready to watch a movie. It felt good to sit down and unwind after two weeks of intense training. The other girls had gone off to the garden to help Shaymen and Celebi, as well as to get some fresh ingredients for their supper that night.

"So," Jason asked, "what do you want to watch?"

_Ummm…,_ Melody floated over to the video cabinet while Jason went and got them some drinks. _Found one!_

Jason nodded, "Alright, just put it in the DVD player." He walked back over to the couch just as the DVD started. His eyes went wide when he saw the title on the screen followed by a scene where a young girl was busy teasing a Charizard. Jason turned to Melody, who was sitting next to him, twirling a lock of her hair. "Melody, is there something want to tell me?"

Melody blushed, _I've uh…I've been thinking and, I'd like to spend some time with you. Alone._ Melody floated over to Jason and planted a kiss on his lips, _If that's ok._

Jason was stunned at first, but his shocked look was replaced with a warm smile as he brought Melody in for a deep kiss. Their tongues began to wrestle with each other as the passion between the two intensified.

Melody had been planning this moment for a few days now, with some help from April and the girls. They had made the excuse of going to get ingredients—which they were—to give them some time alone. Abby had told Melody which movie to pick out. Why Arceus had given Jason a collection of Poképhilia porn was beyond her, but she didn't question it.

Jason had brought a hand up to Melody's back and gently began massaging her. Melody moaned into their kiss. The hand dropped lower as Jason began to rub Melody's petit rear. He let a finger slide along her entrance, sending shivers up her body.

Jason was just about to get to full-on-fingering when they heard a cough. They both looked up in surprise to see Latios standing at the door. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Um…can I help you?" Jason asked, his boner rapidly going down.

_Sorry to uh, interrupt, but Arceus said she needs to talk to you._ Latios rubbed the back of his head and left the room.

Jason and Melody sighed, the mood ruined. Jason turned the T.V. off and headed for the door, Melody still sitting on his shoulder. She was silently cursing Arceus for ruining her moment with Jason.

Jason walked into the main hall where all the Legendaries were gathered. He looked around. All the ones he knew: Kanto's birds, Mew, Mewtwo; Johto's beasts, Lugia and Ho-oh, Celebi; Hoenn's Titans along with the Regi trio, Eon Duo, Deoxys, and Jirachi; Sinnoh's Creation trio, Lake Spirits, Regigigas, Lunar Duo, Heatran, Arceus, Manaphy and Phione, Shaymin; Unova's Tao Duo, Landorus, Thudurus, Tornadus, Genesect—who Jason had recently met—and Melody. There were also four others that Jason didn't recognize. All four were quadrupeds, three of which looked to be wearing boots. One appeared to be a stag with twisted antlers, standing noble and proud. Standing next to him was one that looked like bear with horns; he had a broad grin on his face. Next was one that looked like a green doe with two blade-like horns coming off either side of her head. The final one was a colt with a flowing red main and light blue tail; he had a single horn coming off of his head. Jason noticed that the empty space from before remained unoccupied.

Jason looked up at Arceus, "What the hell do you want?" Arceus was taken aback by Jason's tone.

Arceus looked at Jason and looked at Melody, _Did I…interrupt something?_ Melody nodded. _Right, um…sorry. I'll make this quick. I'd like you to meet the Swords of Justice._ Jason turned to look at the four newcomers. He thought they looked familiar from somewhere.

"I've heard of ya'll. You roam the globe, training constantly." Jason eyed the stag, the one named Cobalion.

_That's correct,_ Cobalion replied. _Arceus requested we take you with us tomorrow to train._

Jason's eye twitched as he looked back to Arceus, "This couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

Arceus noticed the aggravation in Jason's eyes, _As I said, I'm sorry for interrupting. I didn't realize you two were um…busy._ Arceus just barely dodged the Aura Sphere that was launched at her head. She turned back to see Jason had already thrown a second one. This one made contact sending Arceus reeling.

"You don't have a problem watching us in that pool of yours when it suits you, so why didn't you look in on us before sending Latios in there?"

Arceus shook her head to regain her bearings, _Right, sorry. Um…meeting adjourned._ Jason rolled his eyes and headed back towards his room. Latios flew up next to him.

_Come anywhere near my sister, I'll rip your intestines out through your throat_, the Eon Dragon said. With that he flew off. Jason blinked, anger forgotten after such a threat. Melody looked at him.

_What did he want? _She asked.

Jason shook his head, "I think he's afraid I'll corrupt Latias."

_Corrupt Lati…oh._ Melody grinned at the thought, _That could get fun._ Jason rolled his eyes and kept walking. They made it back to their room and went into Jason's bedroom. Despite the earlier interruption, both of them were still pretty horny.

"So, where were we?" Jason asked. Melody smiled and floated up to him and gave him a kiss. They picked right back up where they left off, both of them quickly becoming aroused.

Jason brought up a hand and began to rub Melody's clit. He slid his finger into her entrance and began to pump it in and out. His hand quickly became wet with Melody's juices. Melody broke the kiss and floated down to his crotch. Jason undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. Melody had a very hungry look in her eye as she stared at his length. She placed her hands on either side and began to move them up and down. Jason laid back, pleasure taking over. Melody leaned forward and kissed his tip. She began to suckle on him, closing her eyes as she brought a hand down to pleasure herself. Small moans escaped her, sending vibrations down Jason's shaft. Melody could feel him getting close. She took in a bit more, her size only limiting her to taking in the first three inches.

"Melody, I'm getting close," Jason moaned. Melody picked up her pace, pulling away when she felt Jason hit his orgasm. Cum drenched her face and hair as she pulled away. She smiled and licked some from around her lips seductively.

Melody pulled her dress off over her head. She didn't have much as far as a chest was concerned, but Jason still found her beautiful. He watched as Melody positioned herself over his still throbbing erection. She slowly lowered herself onto him. She braced herself and slammed herself down, breaking her hymen and taking in half of him. She cried out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. Jason could feel his tip pressing against her cervix. He reached forward and wiped the tears from her face. Melody caught her breath and began to raise and lower herself. She eventually picked up the pace. Jason simply let her take control, her size limiting what he could really do in this situation. Melody moaned in pleasure, yelling out every time his penis met her pleasure spot. She eventually began to slam with enough force that he breached her cervix and could feel the lining of her womb. Every time she went back down, he could see a slight rise forming in her stomach. Melody was in ecstasy from the penetration, having now taken in most of Jason's cock.

"Oh, Jason, I'm gonna cum soon," Melody called out.

"So am I. Oh fuck, this is amazing." Jason was paralyzed with pleasure, Melody's narrow canal squeezing him tight. It wasn't much longer before both of them yelled out the other's name as their orgasms struck. Melody's juices spilled out onto Jason's crotch. Jason reached out and held Melody down as his orgasm hit, filling her with his warm seed. Melody screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of his cum, causing her to have another orgasm. Jason pulled the dazed Pokémon off of him, a mixture of their love juices leaking out of her small form. Jason carried her to the shower where the two of them cleaned up. Melody surprised Jason with yet another blowjob, this time swallowing every drop of his load. Once done, the two of them went out to the living room to watch a movie, both having put back on their clothes.

April and the other girls walked in and saw Melody fast asleep on Jason's lap. The smell of sex permeated the air. April read their minds and went wide eyed, sharing the information with Abby and Angel, both of which found themselves turned on by the scene she sent them. They cooked a quick supper. Together, Jason and his four girls ate together and went to bed, although with four horny girls, Jason found that he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was fun to type. Don't forget to make a story request.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a reminder of the rules for requests: no Yaoi and no straight up rape. **

* * *

Jason looked up from his meditation. The Swords of Justice had taken him to an area in Unova, their home region. The four of them were out in the field fighting against each other. Keldeo, the youngest of the group, was surprisingly holding his own against his elders. Jason had seen Keldeo transform just before they started training, his horn becoming larger with ridges and three feathers appearing in his main. He called it his "Resolute Form." He moved faster in this form, easily dodging attacks from Cobalion and Terrakion. Virizion was the only one who could even come close to matching his speed.

Jason stood up and walked towards the four Legendaries, "Mind if I join in?"

The four of them stopped. Terrakion laughed, _No offence kid, but you wouldn't last ten seconds against any of us. You can't even summon a sword._

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" He held out his hand and an Aura sword appeared. He closed his hand around the hilt of the blade.

The Swords seemed impressed, but Cobalion still shook his head, _Even so, you are still too weak to fight us._

"How will I grow stronger if I'm not allowed to train?" Jason countered. There seemed to be a pattern forming. Many of the Legendaries seemed not only to challenge his skill, but his mind as well. A test of will that Jason was determined to pass.

Cobalion smiled, _I suppose you have a point. Very well then. Keldeo, show Jason just how outmatched he is._

The Colt Pokémon stepped forward, summoning his sword—Secret Sword, Jason recalled. Jason took a fighting stance. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion moved several feet back, creating an arena of sorts.

Neither combatant moved, each waiting for an opening. Keldeo saw his when Jason's sword shifted. He launched himself at Jason, who countered with surprising force. Jason pushed back and jumped forward simultaneously. Keldeo barely had time to parry Jason's blade. Jason had purposely made Keldeo move first, and had used that as an opening. Now Keldeo was being forced to defend. He pushed Jason away and fired an Energy Ball. Jason jabbed the ball and swung around, sending the attack back at twice the force. The attack was a direct hit that sent Keldeo reeling. Jason moved forward and went in for the attack. Keldeo was off balance and unable to counter. Jason struck his opponent with enough force to send him flying outside the bounds of the other three Swords of Justice.

Cobalion looked at Jason, _Perhaps I underestimated your strength._

Jason shook his head, "No, you were right. I'm too weak to beat you, but only in a battle of brute strength. I can still outsmart you though."

Keldeo came walking up, _Good fight, Jason; although I can't believe I feel for that trick of yours._

Jason patted Keldeo on the head, "A simple mistake, though one I'm sure you'll avoid in the future."

For the rest of the day, Jason explored the surrounding area. His thoughts turned to his girls back at the Hall of Origins. He was positive they were ok, but he still worried. He had been with the Swords of Justice for a week now. He wanted to get back to Abby. He knew she was in heat and there were several of the Legendaries he didn't trust. He walked back to Cobalion.

"I need to get back to the Hall of Origins," he stated bluntly.

Cobalion nodded, _Of course. Your training here is finished anyway. Let us return._

Jason returned to find the Hall of Origins in chaos. Hoenn's Titans were fighting amongst themselves; Registeel was once again trying to kill Regigigas; Cresselia was chasing Darkrai; Mewtwo was protecting Mew from an angry Entei; Raikou and Suicune were trying to kill each other; Arceus and Giratina were arguing about whose fault it was this mess started.

Jason shook his head. He walked to the center of the room. He stood there for a second, motionless and silent. He looked up and his eyes were glowing blue. He held out his hands and a shockwave of Aura hit them all, sending a good many flying against the wall. Arceus looked up to see Jason glaring at her. He was surrounded by a physical manifestation of his Aura. He seemed to levitate just slightly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jason asked slowly. Arceus flinched at the power in his voice.

"It's none of your concern. Just be off to your room," Arceus stared at Jason. Jason's eyes rose to meet hers.

"You told me that my job was to keep the peace. Now tell me what happened, or I swear even you won't be able to stand by the end of this."

Arceus sighed, "It's a simple matter really. We were having a meeting when some insults were thrown around. One thing led to another and all hell broke loose."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Insults?" Arceus realized that the truth, in this case, was a bad idea. "You all—guardians and creators of this world and others—are trying to kill each other over something as trivial as a little name calling. You call yourselves Legends? HA! You all are nothing more than spoiled brats. But don't worry, I'll remedy that during my last week here. Starting now."

Jason's eyes flashed and his power erupted, leaving a crater in the floor. He looked around and indicated the smaller Legendaries, "All of you can leave, as I can tell you're all innocent. Same for you, Swords of Justice." Cobalion choose not to question and simply left with his group. Jason waited for the hall to be emptied of the innocent. He turned back to the others, "Now let's begin."

It only took Jason three days to restore order. Registeel had stopped harassing Regigigas; Hoenn's Titans had settled down; Arceus and Giratina both had been given a stern lecture followed by an Aura powered beating. All-in-all, Jason had finally taught almost all the Legendaries a much needed lesson in discipline.

Almost all of them. "DARKRAI, YOU'RE DEAD!" Cresselia shouted. The Phantom came flying down the hall—followed by his insane counterpart—towards Jason, whose eye began to twitch.

"So be it," he said calmly. Jason formed an Aura Sphere around his hand. Just as Darkrai came running past, Jason swung around and made contact with Cresselia's head. The force of the blow knocked her unconscious. Jason grabbed her and began dragging her off. "If she wants to be a bitch, then I guess I have to up the punishment." Cresselia refused to leave her room for several weeks to come.

Jason walked into his room and laid down on the bed. It was his last day in the Hall and Arceus had told him to spend it relaxing in any way he saw fit. At the moment, Jason just wanted a nap, but sleep escaped him. His head was pounding and he felt like he had a fever. He figured it was from the stress of the past few weeks. Other than that night with Melody, Jason hadn't had a single day to himself. After tossing and turning for about an hour, he decided to go get some aspirin to help his headache.

April looked up as Jason walked in. There was something off about him. Normally he was full of energy and ready to take on anything, but today he looked like hell. His hair was unkempt and he was moving slowly. He was holding his head, obviously fighting a migraine. The strangest thing though—his eyes were glowing.

_Jason, what's wrong?_ April asked, a worried tone to her mental voice.

Jason shook his head, "I don't know. I think the stress of the past month is finally getting to me." Jason closed his eyes as his headache intensified. His body began to glow slightly.

_Jason?_ April was forced to avert her eyes as the glow intensified to a bright flash. When the light had faded, April looked up. What she saw caused her to drop the glass she was holding. Standing where Jason had been only moments before was a Lucario—a shiny Lucario at that. The Lucario looked up at April.

"Something wrong April?" The Lucario asked. April's eyes went wide when Jason's voice came out.

_Jason? Is that you?_

"Of course it's me."

_How…how do you feel?_

"To be honest, better. My headache's gone and I don't feel as hot, although I still feel warmer than usual." April was just shaking her head. Both of them could hear footsteps echoing down the hall. "April, what's wrong."

_Look at your hand,_ April told him. Jason looked down at his hand and his eyes went wide. He looked at the rest of his body. Golden fur covered his arms and legs while his chest was light blue. The spike on his hand was a good half-inch long, the one on his chest was about an inch and a half. Jason ran off to the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He yelled out. He came back out to see Abby, Angel, Melody and Mewtwo standing there. All of them were staring at Jason. He was confused and, he admitted, scared. Two minutes ago he had been human—at least in form. Now he was a shiny Lucario.

Mewtwo floated over to him, _Calm down Jason, I'm sure we can figure this out. Just come to the lab with me._ Jason nodded, not even bothering to argue. Mewtwo teleported the group to his lab. He did some blood tests and used his psychic abilities to pull information from Jason's mind, careful to avoid the memories of his mating habits.

Just as the blood work came back, Mewtwo came across Jason's memory of his parents. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. The results of his tests confirmed his suspicion.

_Jason, I think I know what caused this. _Jason looked up. He had calmed down pretty well by this point, but he was still confused. Mewtwo held up the test results, _I believe your Pokémon DNA kicked in, possibly because of the stress you were feeling. That caused a temporary transformation. Perhaps with enough training, you could perform this willingly._

Jason blinked, "How did you know about my Pokémon half?"

_Blood work shows Lucario DNA. That and I searched your memories._

Jason thought about it. What Mewtwo said made perfect sense. "So how do I reverse it?"

Mewtwo shrugged, _I'm not sure. Like I said, with training you could probably enter and exit the form at will, but I'd say finding a way to relax would probably allow you to revert back for now._

Jason nodded, "Right. I'll do that."

Abby walked into the training room to find Jason pounding away at a punching bag. He claimed he was trying to relax his mind and exhaust his body. Abby knew better. She could tell his mind was still racing. His body was still tensed from the shock of the sudden change.

"Jason," Abby called, "lunch is ready." She sat the tray she was carrying down on a table in the room. She watched as Jason threw one final string of blows at the bag, the final blow destroying it. Jason walked over and sat down. He picked up a sandwich up off the tray and took a bite.

Abby looked at him, worried. "Jason, you really should try to rest. Maybe that will help."

Jason just chuckled, "If only it were so easy. I feel like every muscle in my body is ready to snap. I just can't relax." He took another bite of his sandwich.

Abby thought for a second and brightened up, "I have an idea. Finish lunch and meet me in your bedroom."

"Abby, I don't think sex is going to help here."

"No silly, not for that. I think I may be able to help you relax. Just finish eating." With that she ran off to where their room was located. Jason rolled his eyes and finished his meal.

Jason walked into his bedroom to find Abby sitting on the bed.

"Ok, I'm here," Jason said. "Now what?"

Abby smiled, "Just lay on your stomach and try to relax." Jason complied and laid down. He felt Abby's paws press down on his shoulders. He sighed as she began to massage his upper back, relieving some of the tension.

"Where did you learn massage therapy?" Jason asked.

"Celebi taught me. He said it might come in handy." Abby worked her way down to his lower back. She massaged his legs after that. Jason would have been content to lay there for the rest of his life, if not for the fact he was beginning to get aroused.

Abby had worked her way back up to his shoulders when he suddenly turned over and pulled her into a kiss. The two of them soon found themselves lost in passion. Abby climbed up onto Jason. She turned around when she felt her leg brush against something. Jason's penis had come unsheathed.

"Well, what do we have here?" Abby said, lust filling her crimson eyes.

Jason smirked, "What say we skip the foreplay and get right to the main event?"

Abby happily complied, lining her bunny hole up with his throbbing shaft. She went down on him, moaning in ecstasy. She began to bounce her hips up and down, one of Jason's paws on either hip. She took him to the hilt each time. Jason began to get a rhythm of his own going as he began to thrust upwards into her, causing them to meet in the middle. It didn't take long before Abby hit her first orgasm, spraying her juices all over Jason's crotch. Jason didn't slow down, slamming himself into her, completely taking over. They eventually ended up switching places, allowing Jason to thrust into Abby with more force. Abby was screaming from the pleasure. Within a few minutes she had her second orgasm, but Jason kept going, his stamina outlasting any previous love making. He couldn't last forever though. He felt his knot swelling up.

"That's it Jason, knot me! Fill me with your seed and let me have your child!"

Jason began thrusting harder, giving one final push as his knot slipped into her, preventing him from pulling out. They came at the same time. Abby screamed as Jason filled her up. They both laid down on the bed, still attached to each other. Abby closed her eyes for just a moment before a soft glow filled the room. She opened her eyes to see Jason back in his human form. His pants were still undone, but his cock was now outside of her.

Jason looked down and raised an eyebrow, "I guess Nickleback was right." Abby gave him a questioning look. He smiled, "Sex really is the answer to everything."

Abby started laughing, "It's good to have you back Jason."

Jason leaned over and kissed Abby, "It's good to be back." He thought about something, "Abby, are you in heat?" Abby nodded, blushing slightly. Jason smiled, "Then maybe we'll have a child from this."

Abby embraced Jason, "I hope so. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to leave tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review, I need the motivation and friendly criticism is welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long break, but my muse decided to take an extended vacation. But now it's back. New character introduced, as requested by the new legendary super sayain.**

* * *

Jason sat at his desk, writing. Arceus had finally sent them home after the month long training. The instant he and the girls arrived home, Jason immediately felt that his powers had been reduced drastically. He tried to think of an explanation, but none came to mind.

They had now been home for nearly a month. Jason continued to train with his father while the girls stayed home and, as they put it, "got better acquainted," with Melody. About a week after their arrival back, Steven called, demanding to know where he had been. All Jason said is that he had been off training.

_Penny for your thoughts? _a familiar voice asked in his mind. Jason turned to see Deoxys and Raikou standing in his doorway. It was the former who had spoken.

"Deoxys, Raikou, it's good to see the two of you," Jason motioned for them to come in. The two Legendaries entered the spacious office, which consisted of a computer deck and chair, a mid-size book case, and a reading chair with a side table and lamp beside it. "So, what brings the two of you here today?"

_Arceus sent me to tell you something,_ Deoxys said.

Jason sighed, "Why couldn't she come down here herself?"

Deoxys shrugged, _She's gotten used to us doing her work for her. She's become like a spoiled child._

Jason nodded, "Maybe she'll break out of it soon enough. Anyway, what's the news?"

_It's about your powers. No doubt you've noticed they've diminished,_ Deoxys waited until Jason nodded before continuing. _That's because of the way Arceus unlocked your power. It will only become that powerful when any of us are fighting. The level of power increases based on the strength of the Legendaries involved. For instance, if Arceus and Giratina are fighting, then you will become strong enough to stop them both, if only temporarily._

Jason thought about it, "That makes sense. At least that way I don't have the temptation to use that power how I see fit. Though it doesn't explain the shift in mood. I feel much calmer now that I'm back at home."

Deoxys nodded, _It's actually your power that caused you to become so violently angry. It's something you're just going to have to learn to keep in check._

Jason nodded, "I guess I'm a reverse Hulk then." Deoxys just looked at him confused. "Never mind," Jason said. He looked to Raikou, "So what brings you here?"

_I was wondering if you'd let me join your Gym,_ the saber-toothed Pokémon said. _Arceus doesn't really let us battle or train much, so we get out of shape. That and Entei cooks way to much and I feel like I'm getting fat._

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Entei can cook?"

Raikou nodded, _Damn good cook to. Just a little over zealous with it. So can I join you or not?_

Jason smiled and pulled out an empty Pokéball, "You do realize that means you have to become my Pokémon, right?"

_I figured as much. And don't worry about me killing your other Pokémon, I'm too out of shape to even fight a Magikarp._

Jason laughed and tossed the Pokéball. It bounced lightly off Raikou's head and opened up. Raikou was absorbed into a beam of light and into the Pokéball. The Pokéball rocked back and forth a few times before dinging. Jason picked up the Pokéball and let Raikou out.

_Thank you, _Raikou said. _I promise you won't regret it._

Jason smiled, "I'm sure I won't."

"Um…Jason?" Everyone turned to see Abby standing at the door.

Jason got up, "Abby, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face, "It's just that…I missed my heat cycle this month."

It took a moment for Jason to take that in. His face broke out in a broad grin and he ran over and hoisted Abby into the air and spun her around, "Abby that's wonderful!" Jason put Abby back down and hugged her tight.

Abby's smile widened, "You know that means we need an extra room."

Jason thought for a moment, "True. You know what? Let's not worry about that for now. I'm sure we can convert one of the other rooms into what we need."

_Um, not to interrupt,_ Deoxys said, _but who's the father…if you don't mind me asking?_

Jason laughed, "You're looking at him." Deoxys blinked a few times.

_I…I didn't think such a thing was possible._

"Really?" Jason asked, "I figured Mewtwo would have told you about me being half Lucario?"

Raikou chuckled, _Well that explains your extraordinary skill with the Aura._

Deoxys looked at him, _Are you seriously not shocked by this?_

_ To be honest, no. Although something tells me Arceus won't be happy, but I guess she'll have to get over that._

Deoxys shook his head, _I suppose I should go now. I wish you luck, Jason._ Just before leaving Deoxys looked back to Jason, _By the way, if you see Mew or Mewtwo around, tell them Arceus is looking for them. They both seem to have gone missing._

"I'll keep my eyes open for them. I'll see you around," Jason waved to Deoxys as Deoxys teleported out. Jason was just about to go back to writing when his phone rang. Jason put his pen back down and sighed. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Jason?" It was Steven.

"Hey Steven. What can I do for you?"

"There's a Leader's Conference being held in Sinnoh. It's required attendance. There's also a tournament going to be held among the Leaders from every region. You're allowed to bring three Pokémon. Each round will consist of a single battle. The boat leaves in three days."

"I see. So who heads the conference?"

"That's what the tournament decides. The winner will head the conference."

"Ok, I'll be ready. Something tells me, however, that that's not the only reason you called me."

There was silence on the other end, "Your mother told me about your father."

Jason was silent for a moment, "So what does this mean for me?"

"It means nothing. You can't truly change who you are. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a Gym Leader."

Jason sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus. So you won't tell anyone?"

"Your secret is safe with me," Steven replied. They continued to talk for a few minutes about the exact details of the tournament before hanging up.

"Alright girls, let's get ready for a trip!"

Jason leaned over the rail of the ship as the waves danced below. They had been on the ship for a few hours now with Sinnoh still being a few days away. The other Gym Leaders milled about, along with some other Trainers bound for Sinnoh.

They had boarded the ship early that morning. Once his name had been confirmed, Jason had found his room, a luxurious suite that sported a rather large bed, and had toured the ship. The girls immediately decided to visit the Pokémon Spa once the ship was under way. Jason and Abby made a quick visit to the Nurse Joy that worked on board the ship to get Abby something for sea sickness. He hoped the spa would help her relax so that their baby wouldn't be in any danger. He noticed a few of the Elite Four from each region walking around and had even run into Steven. Once the ship had launched, Jason had decided to relax on the starboard side of the ship.

Now Jason stood staring at the waves, a strange calm coming over him. He knew that, until they arrived in Sinnoh, he could relax.

"Excuse me, Jason?" a voice to his side said.

Jason looked over to see a girl, roughly his age, standing next to him. She wore a yellow sun dress and some sandals. Her fire-red hair was tied back into pony-tail. At her feet was a Flareon.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Jason asked.

The girl blushed, "My name is Allison, though everybody calls me Allie. I was wondering if I could…I mean if it's not too much trouble, if I could train under you?"

Jason looked back out to the ocean. It wasn't unheard of for a Gym Leader to take on a protégé, but it was a rare occurrence. Jason looked back at her, truly taking her in. Despite the girlish appearance, Jason could tell that Allie wasn't to be taken advantage of. Her toned legs suggested she was used to traveling long distances while her slim frame suggested a lack of upper body strength. But what really caught Jason's attention was the determined fire in her eyes. Despite how shy she came across, she was a motivated individual who probably wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jason smiled, "I'll tell you what, I'll take you under my wing on one condition." Jason saw Allie's eyes light up, but she remained silent. "You have to let me treat you to lunch."

Allie blushed, "Um…sure."

"Then it's settled. You're to be my new protégé." Jason turned, "Now let's go get something to eat."

Jason and Allie sat at a table in the ship's diner. Jason wanted to get to know his new protégé, that way he had a hold on her personality.

"So, Allie, where are you from?" Jason asked.

Allie swallowed a bite of her food, "I'm from Viridian City, although my mother and I just recently moved to Mauville City."

Jason nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, what about your father?" Allie seemed a little sad at the question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Jason said quickly.

Allie shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just that I don't know my father. He died before I was born." Something about that struck Jason as familiar, but he decided to let it go.

"I see. Well I suppose that's something we have in common," Jason took a sip of his tea. He looked at the Flareon, "So is he your only Pokémon?"

Allie shook her head, "No, I also have two Dragonairs, a Sceptile, and a…" she stopped and looked up at Jason who had a curious look in his eyes. "You won't believe me on the last one."

"Try me," Jason said.

Allie looked around, "It's a Suicune." Her tone was hushed.

Jason cocked an eyebrow, "Although I do find it hard to believe, I'm not going to doubt you." Jason took another bite of his food.

Now it was Allie that asked a question, "So did you ever satisfy your curiosity about Poképhilia?"

Jason nearly choked on his potatoes, "Uh…Wow, wasn't expecting that one. But yes, I did…or rather it was satisfied for me." Allie raised a questioning eyebrow. Jason chuckled, "I have four girls that stay at home with me, although at the time I only had three. Those three decided to give me a surprise that night." Jason left it at that.

Allie nodded, "So what kind of Pokémon are they?"

Jason leaned back, "There's April the Gardevoir, Angel the Froslass, Abby the Lopunny, and then there's Melody who is floating next to your head." Allie saw Jason's eyes look over her right shoulder. There was a shimmer in the air. Allie found herself looking at a red haired Meloetta.

_Nice to meet you Allie,_ Melody said in her song like voice.

"Nice to meet you too," Allie said.

Melody floated over to Jason, _The girls are back in the room. Abby said she wasn't feeling very well._

Jason got a worried look in his eye, "Is it…"

Melody shook her head, _No, I think she just needs some rest._

Jason nodded, "I'll have Nurse Joy come look at her." Melody nodded and disappeared. Jason saw her Aura form float off towards the rooms. He looked back at Allie, "Sorry, but Abby's pregnant and I'm a little worried about her."

Allie nodded, "I understand."

From there the conversation turned towards more casual subjects. They swapped stories about some of their adventures. Allie shared a story with Jason about how she had captured Suicune.

"It was strange really. She just walked up to me and asked if she could travel with me. Of course I readily agreed and pulled out a Pokéball."

It wasn't long before they finished eating. Jason looked over to Allie, "Would you like to meet the girls?"

Allie nodded, "Of course. Wait, are you battling with them?"

Jason shrugged, "Only April. I have two others I'm using in the tournament. You'll meet them as well."

Jason led Allie towards his room, stopping by Nurse Joy's office to schedule a room call for Abby. When they reached the room, Jason saw April busy making some of her herbal tea. It had become famous in Slateport for being able to ease a sick stomach and help people and Pokémon alike relax. Jason had helped make the girls some extra spending money by selling some of the herbs to people along with a set of instructions for brewing. Jason looked to the bed to see Abby lying on the bed asleep.

Melody floated over to Jason, _She just has gone to sleep._ She looked over to the bed, _I'll be back in a few. I'm going to see if Celebi can bring one of his Enigma Berries to help ease her stomach._

Jason nodded, "Ok, just hurry back." Melody nodded and teleported out. Jason motioned for Allie to come inside. He made some introductions between the girls and grabbed a two Pokéballs, "Alright you two, come on out." When the lights had cleared, Lucien and Raikou stood there.

Allie blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She smiled, "Well this should be a pleasant reunion." She pulled out her Pokéballs and sent out her remaining Pokémon. Jason looked at her Pokémon. The two Dragonairs floated, elegant and beautiful as ever their kind had been. The Sceptile looked around and nodded at Jason.

Finally Jason looked to Suicune and just raised an eyebrow. Suicune just sighed and looked around, eyes landing on Raikou.

_Raikou? _Suicune asked.

Raikou chuckled, _Hey sis._

Suicune bowed her head in defeat, _Here I am trying to get away from Entei and I run back into you. I just can't win._

Jason shook his head as those two kept talking and offered Allie a seat. Jason had Abby bring Allie a cup of tea. Something had been going through his mind since she told her about her father.

"Allie, can I ask you something?"

Allie nodded, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Jason looked to April for a split second then back to Allie, "Since you grew up without a father, was there ever anyone that acted like a father figure toward you?"

Allie thought about it. "Ifrit here did," she said indicating the Flareon. "Why do you ask?"

Jason again looked to April, who simply nodded. Jason's eyes flicked to the Flareon, "Well Ifrit, do you want to tell her or should I?"

Ifrit sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter who tells her." Allie looked down in surprise.

"Ifrit, how long have you been able to talk?" Allie asked in confusion.

"Ever since the day you were conceived, Allie."

Allie blinked a few times and looked to Jason, "What's going on? What do I need to know?"

Jason leaned forward, "I don't know if you're aware, but Poképhilia can result in a pregnancy should certain conditions be met. You, Allie, are one such case. A hybrid, if you will, between your mother and Ifrit."

Allie leaned back in her chair, "I…I'm so confused. You mean to tell me that this entire time, I've been travelling with my father." Then another thought struck her, "That means my mom fucked a Flareon! Oh, Arceus, I can't unsee that!"

Ifrit jumped into his daughters lap, "Allie, listen to me." Allie looked down at her father, "I know this has to be hard for you to accept, but it is the truth."

Allie nodded and hugged Ifrit to her, "I'm just happy that you aren't dead—happy that I still have my father, even if he is a bit smaller than me."

Jason smiled at the semi-reunion, "Well, now that that's out of the way, I'd like the two of you to meet my father, Lucien." Jason motioned to the sleeping Lucario that was on the other side of the room.

Allie looked to Lucien and back to Jason, "So, I'm not alone in this?"

Jason shook his head, "No, but I don't know of any others but the two of us, so it's best to keep it on the down low." He looked at a clock, "I think I'll hit the lounge tonight, maybe do a little Karaoke." He looked to Allie, "Care to join me?"

Allie smiled, "Sure, why not? Is it ok if my Pokémon stay here until we get back?"

Jason nodded, "No problem. Just give me a moment." He stood up and walked over to the bed. He stroked Abby's ear and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading out the door.

Jason sat at the table with Allie in the lounge room of the ship. Both had ordered a glass of red wine, not enough to get them drunk, but it went well with the meal. Now they sat watching as one of the passengers got up on stage and did a butchered rendition of Metallica's "Enter Sandman."

Allie looked to Jason, "Just curious, but, if we're hybrids, why don't we have any characteristics of our Pokémon parents?"

Jason leaned back against in his seat, "To be honest, I don't know. But I will tell you this; it is possible for us to change into our Pokémon half. I don't know how to do it at will, but I know stress is one trigger for it."

Allie raised an eyebrow, "So this has happened to you before?" Jason just nodded, wincing as the singer went way sharp on a note. "So how did you change back?"

"Let's just say Abby, uh, 'helped'," Jason looked over to see her reaction.

Allie just nodded, "I understand. Draco, my male Dragonair, has helped me out when I got stressed." She looked over to Jason, who had a smile on his face, "What are you grinning at?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing. It's just I didn't really place you as a Poképhile."

"Oh really? And why not?" Allie gave Jason a curious look.

Jason chuckled, "Because you seem so shy." He took a sip of his wine.

Allie giggled, "Around new people, yes. But I've known Draco for years." She looked up as the memories flooded through her mind, "I remember the first time we had some fun…"

*Initiate Flash Back*

Allie flopped onto the hotel bed. It felt good to finally lay down on an actual mattress after nearly two weeks on the road. She grabbed a Pokéball, "Come on Draco." There was a flash of light as the Dragonair was released. At the moment, Draco was the only Pokémon she had with her. Ifrit was back at home in Viridian City with Allie's mother.

Draco stretched some before floating over to lie down next to Allie. Allie scratched underneath Draco's chin, "You ready for tomorrow's battle?"

"Nair!" Draco replied, nodding his head.

Allie put her bag on the floor and removed her shoes. She began to get undressed and noticed that Draco turned away from her. Allie thought this odd as he had never done that before, at least not any time that she had noticed. Ever since he had been a Dratini, Draco had never seemed uncomfortable around Allie when she was undressing. They had even showered together a few times, him helping her get some hard to reach places.

"Is something wrong Draco?" Allie asked. The Dragonair shook his head, but still refused to look at her. Allie was confused, but she figured it would pass. She headed for the bathroom, dropping her undergarments onto the ground. She turned the shower on and got in once it was warm enough. She stood awhile in thought, letting the warm water flow over body. Now that she thought about it, Draco had been acting differently around her. He had stopped sleeping in the bed with her a few weeks ago and she often smelt an odd scent that she recognized from somewhere. And now he was uncomfortable around her when she was…Her eyes went wide in realization. She smiled. The fact that Draco was attracted to her opened a few doors, if only she could find the keys. It also turned her on. She had often imagined what it would be like to have sex with a Pokémon. Her smile widened as an idea formed in her mind.

"Draco?" She called out. The Dragonair stuck his head in. She held out a small brush, "I need you to get my back for me."

Draco hesitated before he went into the bathroom. He took the brush in his tail. Allie opened the shower up with her back to him. Draco began to clean her back. Allie turned around and sniffed.

"Draco, I think you need a bath," Allie said. "Come on in." She watched as he blushed, confirming her suspicion. But despite this he slithered into the shower with her. Allie grabbed the brush and began to scrub Draco. When she reached his lower part, Allie took a quick glance to see the tip of his penis showing out of its sheath. Allie grinned as she let the brush slowly glide across Draco's peaking tip. She heard Draco gasp and looked up at him.

"What's wrong Draco? Shy?" Allie stood up, presenting her full body to him. Draco looked away. Allie placed a hand on the side of his head. Draco looked back to her only to have her place a kiss on his lips. He was shocked, but quickly found himself lost in the passion. He coiled himself around her, letting his now fully erect penis rub against her slit. She shivered at the feeling of his member against her groin. The continued like this as the warm water continued to pour over them.

Allie pulled away from the kiss, "Please Draco, I want you." She had gotten really horny and needed release.

Draco nodded, and lined up his tip with her entrance. He slowly penetrated her, stopping when he felt resistance. He looked to her. Allie nodded and he pushed on, taking her virginity. She yelped at the sharpness, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he flexed his body, thrusting into her with each movement. She moaned as lust filled her body.

_ How could this feel any better?_ She thought. She was startled as she felt Draco's tail tip brushed against her ass-hole. She looked down and saw the beads on the end, a wild idea forming. "Draco, I want your tail in my ass!" Draco didn't question it as he lined his tail up for the plunge. He pushed the tip in. Once the beads had reached her back entrance, he began to slowly push in the first bead. Allie gasped as it went inside. She could feel the other bead sliding in, and this one was bigger. She braced herself as it slipped in. Allie cried out in ecstasy as she was being fucked from both sides. It didn't take long for her to reach her first orgasm. She soaked Draco's cock as he began thrusting harder, nearing climax himself. The speed at which he was pumping into both holes sent Allie into a frenzy. She was nearing a second orgasm and could feel him throbbing even more.

"Come on Draco, cum inside me!" Draco thrust into her a few more times before burying himself to the hilt. He spilled into her as her walls clenched down onto his shaft. They rode out their orgasms to the end. They panted as Draco pulled his tail out of Allie's rear, his cock retreating back into the sheath. "That…was amazing." They quickly showered off and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

*End Flash Back*

Allie stopped speaking and blinked. She let her eyes glance over to see Jason giving her a curious look. Her face turned the same color as the wine in her glass.

Jason just leaned back, "Interesting story." Jason then launched into the story of his first time with the girls. Allie figured the wine was allowing them to open up a bit more. Jason looked down at his watch, "I should get back to my room. How about we meet up again tomorrow and we can actually start a part of your training?"

Allie nodded still blushing, "That…that sounds fine." Jason and Allie then left the lounge. Allie picked up her Pokémon and left for her room.

_So, she's a Poképhile as well. _Jason turned to look at April, whose face sported a small grin.

Jason nodded, "Yep, not to mention she's a talker when tipsy." Jason undressed and crawled into bed next to a still sleeping Abby, followed by Angel, April, and Melody. The four of them soon found themselves falling asleep to the rhythm of the sea's ebb and flow.

* * *

**If you have sent me a request, I will eventually get to it. Just have to get into the mindset.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Jason and Allie sat across from each other in the ships diner. They had stopped training to take a lunch break, the stories from last night ignored. The girls had joined them for lunch while their other Pokémon had decided to hit the Pokémon training room.

"So Jason," Allie said, "is Abby pregnant with your child?" She kept her voice low, so as to not attract attention.

Jason nodded, "She is, which is why I'm so worried about her." Jason looked over to Abby who was eating some berries Celebi had sent back with Melody.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Allie said reassuringly. She took a bite of her salad, "You know, I was wondering, if I would be able to use the abilities a Flareon could use."

Jason shrugged, "It's possible, assuming you've evolved."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a theory," Jason said, "but I think that our genetics are more linked to Pokémon than it seems. Something I forgot to mention was that we do have the ability to turn into our parental Pokémon's evolutionary line. However, some Pokémon don't evolve by training. Eevee, for instance, has many ways of evolving." Jason looked around and held up his hand out. A small Aura sphere appeared over his hand and then vanished, "I have my father's abilities, so it's safe to assume you have the abilities of at least an Eevee."

Allie sighed, "So how will I know? What I am I mean."

Jason shrugged, "Just have to turn into your Pokémon form. But we'll cross that bridge later. At the moment we need to worry about other aspects of your training."

"Right, the whole mental preparedness thing," Allie said. "How does that work again?"

"It's simple. When training your Pokémon, you should train with them. Not only will it allow you to better know your Pokémon, it will keep you in top physical condition as well."

"I fail to see the mental aspect of this."

"When you train with your Pokémon, a certain bond forms. You begin to understand your Pokémon—the way they move, the way they feel. This can help you become a better trainer. Just remember, Pokémon will be able to know how you feel so you must remain calm…especially given your circumstance."

Allie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean my circumstances?"

Jason leaned forward, "Stress will trigger a transformation. You need to avoid that for now. I'll teach you some calming techniques."

He was about to say something else when he heard a familiar voice, "Jason?"

Jason turned to see his mother walking towards them, "Mom? Surprised to see you here. After all, I didn't think cruises were your thing."

"Usually there not, but I decided to take a vacation to Sinnoh and this was the fastest way."

Allie blinked, "Wait a minute, your mother is Glacia?"

Jason turned back, "Oh right. Allie, this is my mother; Mom, this is Allie, my protégé." He took a drink of his tea.

Glacia took in Allie, "Protégé? Sure you're not trying to expand that little harem of yours?"

Jason did a spit take, "MOM!" Allie's face lit up furiously. "We just met yesterday. Not to mention I already have four girls who crave my attention."

Glacia laughed, "I was just kidding." Glacia glanced over at Allie, "So Allie, where are you from?"

"Originally I'm from Viridian City, but I and my mother just moved to Mauville City," Allie said as Glacia sat in an empty seat.

"So, Mom," Jason said, "why did you tell Steven?"

Glacia looked down, "I don't know. I guess I just felt I could trust him." She glanced over at Allie, "So I guess you told her."

Jason nodded, "Yes. Figured she had a right to know. That and…well, let's just say I'm not alone in my circumstance."

Glacia raised an eyebrow and looked back to Allie, "I see. May I ask which of your Pokémon is your, um…guardian?"

Allie smiled, "It's my Flareon, Ifrit." She blinked as a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, I wonder if…" Her eye twitched, "Oh Arceus, this probably means that my sisters are…"

Jason looked at her curiously, "Sisters?"

Allie nodded, "I have seven sisters—six older and one younger."

Jason chuckled, "Which means that, if they are in the same situation, then you could possibly have the full set, including Eevee."

Glacia nodded, "That's true. I'd actually find that interesting."

Allie sighed, "Oh well, nothing that can be done. I'll just ask my mom when we get to Sinnoh."

Glacia was about to say something when she looked up, "Excuse me for a second." She got up and Jason walked off towards the rail of the ship. She stopped in front of someone Jason couldn't see. From her stance Jason could tell his mother was about to deliver a lecture. She stood there a few minutes and then turned back towards the table. The person she was talking to walked off, her back to Jason.

"Uh, Mom," Jason said. "Who was that?"

"Let's just say I'm her probation officer," Glacia said as she sat back down.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is there anything you haven't done in your life?"

Glacia looked up in thought, "Well, I haven't done your father in a while."

Jason face palmed while Allie started laughing, "Really Mom, you had to go there?"

"Yes, I did," Glacia got up and made ready to leave. "I'll see the two of you later."

Jason hugged his mother and watched her go. "Oh, by the way," he said. Glacia turned around, "You're going to be a grandmother."

Glacia blinked and promptly fainted. Jason picked her up and carried her to the ship's doctor with Allie and the girls on his heels.

* * *

"Alright, Lucien, use Aura Sphere!" Jason called out. The attack left his father's hands and sailed towards another Lucario across from him.

After his mother had woken up and he had explained the news (to which his mother was thrilled), Jason had gone to the training room to retrieve Lucien and Raikou. It wasn't long before a bored trainer had challenged him to a battle. He appeared to be the same age as Jason with white hair that had very light blue highlights. The trainer was dressed in a simple red T-shirt and brown cargo shorts. He wore a pair of brown boots that looked like they had been worn over many miles. He had introduced himself as Mar. They had both already used their first Pokémon—Mar using a Machamp while Jason used April. April easily won with her type advantage but was no match for the Steel/Fighting-Type Lucario. The current battle had been going for nearly twenty minutes.

Mar's Lucario awaited the attack, "Alright dodge and use Agility!" The Lucario dodged the attack, took a step, and reappeared right in front of Lucien. "Now, use Force Palm!" Mar's Lucario's palm lit up as he slammed it into Lucien, causing him to go skidding backwards.

"This is a tough one," Lucien said.

Jason nodded, "Indeed. Alright then, use Aura Storm!"

Lucien jumped into the air and began charging the massive blast. Mar's Lucario watched as a torrent of energy was released at him. There was no escape. The blast hit dead on. Lucien landed and looked up. His eyes went wide with amazement as he saw his opponent just barely standing. He himself felt weak from their prolonged battle. The crowd was silent.

Mar chuckled, "Don't underestimate my buddy Lucario here. He's no slacker."

Jason smiled, "I didn't underestimate him, but I am surprised he was able to take that attack." Jason looked at the two combatants, "Seems like the next hit will decide it."

Mar nodded, "Which is why we're gonna finish this up with Fire Punch!"

Jason nodded, "Alright then, Lucien let's use Fire Punch as well!"

The crowd watched on as both combatants charged their attack and leapt towards each other. Time seemed to stand still as they each struck the other, their fists meeting in a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Lucario lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Neither Pokémon is unable to battle! The round is a tie!" The official announced. The crowd went wild. Both trainers were on their last Pokémon.

Both Jason and Mar returned their respective partners. Jason looked up, "I have to admit I'm impressed. I've only battled one other Pokémon who could bring about a tie with Lucien." He pulled out another Pokéball, "However, this next Pokémon won't be easy to beat." He tossed the ball into the air, "Let's go Raikou!"

There was a flash of light as Raikou was released. The crowd gasped in astonishment as a Legendary Pokémon appeared before them. Mar's eyes went wide, but this look was replaced with one of determination.

"Well," Mar said, "Things just got interesting." He pulled out another Pokéball, "Alright Infernape! Let's heat things up!" Mar threw the Pokéball into the air and released his Infernape.

"Begin!" The official shouted.

"Ok Raikou," Jason said, "let's open up with Thunder!"

Raikou roared and unleashed a powerful blast of electric power at the Infernape.

"Infernape, dodge it and use…" Mar began, but was too late as the attack hit his Infernape dead on. Infernape was still able to stand after the blast. Mar nodded, "Alright then, use Fire Blast!" Infernape launched a huge fireball from his mouth that spread out into a star.

"Dodge it!" Jason shouted. Raikou moved out the way, but the attack still clipped his rear leg.

"Alright," Mar shouted. "Use Flamethrower!" An inferno erupted out of Infernape's mouth. Raikou didn't have time to dodge this one. He took the attack head on.

"Raikou, counter with Thunder Fang!"

Raikou leapt at Infernape, his saber teeth glowing with electric energy. Infernape didn't have time to dodge. Instead, he threw up his arm and took the bite there.

Mar laughed, "Wrong move, Jason. All of my Pokémon excel at close combat. Speaking of which, Infernape, use Close Combat!"

Infernape struck Raikou in the side, forcing him to release his bite. "Now use Fire Punch!" Infernape's fist erupted in flames as he struck Raikou, sending the Legendary Beast flying.

"Come on Raikou, get up!" Jason said. Raikou tried to stand, but ended up falling down again.

_Sorry, _Raikou said, _but it's like I said, I'm out of practice_.

"It's fine, get a good rest," Jason said as he returned Raikou. Jason walked across the field to Mar, "That was a good battle. You deserve this." Jason held out a Chaos Badge.

Mar blinked, "Wait, you're a Gym…" He face-palmed, "Now I know why I recognize you. You're that new Gym Leader." Mar took the badge, "Thanks man."

Jason nodded and shook his hand, "Any time. By the way, did you lose a fight with your hair dresser?"

Mar shook his head, "Nah, my hair's naturally this color. Besides, my hair dresser would more hit me with her bat."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Her name wouldn't happen to be Celestia, would it?"

Mar nodded, "How'd you guess?"

Jason shrugged, "I met her cousin."

"So you know Orion? Dude, he's my bro!" Mar hit his chest a couple times saying this, causing to think he may not be what he seemed. They walked off and headed their separate ways.

* * *

Jason was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep. It had been a long day and the ship was due to arrive in Sinnoh the next day sometime in the afternoon. The girls were at Nurse Joy's office with April.

He was almost asleep when he heard the door open. He opened an eye to see a silhouette framed in the door way. The figure closed the door and made its way towards him. He immediately recognized the cold body that laid down next to him.

"Can I talk to you Jason?" Angel's soft voice asked him.

"Of course you can," Jason said. "Is something wrong?"

Angel was quiet for a moment, "It's just that April, Melody, and I have been talking, and we're worried that you may forget about us with Abby being pregnant."

Jason pulled her close, "I'd never forget about ya'll. It's true that Abby will require a little more attention for both her sake and the baby's, but I'll still find time for ya'll. Now let's get some sleep, and I promise to show you three an amazing time when we get to Sinnoh."

Angel giggled, "Can't wait."

* * *

Allie found herself unable to sleep. Despite having just met him, she couldn't help but feel butterflies around Jason. But she was torn. He already had four girls that needed his attention, one of which was pregnant with his child. Could he possibly find room for her? She felt a headache coming on. She decided to sleep on it, hoping the stress would be gone in the morning.

* * *

**I have a request to make of my readers. In a few chapters a part of the main plot of this story will start. I ask my readers to send me an OC bio for a Pokemon hybrid, including which Pokemon is the father. There will only be one of each Pokemon family (meaning the evolutionary lines). The following are off limits: ALL Legendaries, All Eeveelutions, Lucario, Gardevoir, Charizard, Pikachu, Mienchao. Gallade is still an option. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay. I introduce 10 of the OCs that ya'll have sent in. The characters belong to their respective owners (who I will list later and then update the chapter). Issac's creator wishes to remain anon.**

* * *

Jason and the girls were walking across the deck to Allie's room. She had called him last night and said there was something she wanted to talk about. He stopped outside her room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Allie's voice called out. She sounded nervous about something.

"It's Jason," he called out, and the girls are with me.

"Oh thank Arceus," she said. "Please come in and shut the door. We have a bit of a problem."

Jason walked into the room and shut the door when the girls were inside. He turned around to see a shiny Flareon sitting on a half burned bed.

"Allie?" Jason asked. The Flareon nodded. Jason shook his head, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know," she said. "I started getting a headache last night before I went to bed. When I woke up, I was like this." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "What do I do?"

Jason sighed, "I don't know."

"Well how did you turn back?"

"That may not be an option for you…unless Draco is willing to help."

"What do you…oh." Tears began to form in Allie's eyes.

"Now don't start crying," Jason said. "We just need to find a way for you to relax."

_Let us take it from here Jason,_ April said. She and the girls went and sat next to Allie. _It'll be ok, we'll figure something out._

"In six hours?" Allie said.

"She has a point, April," Abby said. "We only have about six hours till we dock in Sinnoh."

Angel nodded, "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Perhaps we can help?" Everyone turned to look at the door. Standing there were two people and their Pokémon. The boy was about six feet tall with spiky purple hair and red eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a purple shirt and jacket. He had a grin on his face that was similar to that of the Gengar's at his feet. The girl next to him wore a pair of yellow shorts and a brown tank-top that only just held in her D-cup breasts.. Her eyes were blue and her blond hair hung down to her shoulders with a bang covering her left eye. The Raichu at her feet was different from any Jason had seen before. Its fur was black except for the stripes on its back and the fur on its stomach which were white.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Jason said.

"My name is Kurai—although you can just call me Rai. And this is Luna."

Jason nodded, "Ok, and what do you mean you can help?"

Luna smiled, "With your little transformation problem."

"What are you…" Allie began.

"Shadow here has been following you," Rai said, indicating the Gengar. "Ya'll aren't the only hybrids on this ship."

Jason looked at the two of them, "I see. So how exactly can you two help?"

Luna pulled out a Pokéball, "Come on out, Kairi." The Pokéball opened and a Zorua appeared. Abby immediately understood.

"You're planning on having—Kairi was it?—turn into Allie's human form," Abby smiled. "That's perfect."

"It is," Allie said, "but what about getting me off of here?"

Jason nodded, "You can just catch a ride in my backpack. Once we're far enough from the ship, I'll let you out."

Allie thought about it, "That could work." She looked at Rai and Luna, "Why are ya'll so willing to help us?"

Rai smiled, "There aren't many hybrids out there. The few of us have to stick together."

Jason sighed, "Thank you. So are there others on this ship?"

Rai's grin widened, "Of course there are, or have you not noticed the hundreds of people on board?"

Jason chuckled, "Ok wise guy, are there any other hybrids on the ship besides us four?"

Luna nodded, "Just a small handful. Come on and we'll introduce you."

Jason sat at a table, Allie sitting on the table in front of him, with the group of eight Rai and Luna had introduced them to, each of them a different species of hybrid.

First there was Surya, whose father was a Gallade. He wore a pair of brown shorts, a red t-shirt, and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. His hair was a light green color, as were his eyes. He had the smile of an optimist.

To his left were Travis and his father, a Sceptile. Travis wore some forest green shorts and a matching shirt. He had shaggy black hair and yellow eyes with bags under them, suggesting he had now sleep. There was a Froslass at his side named Emma who Jason guessed may be part of the cause. He was very soft spoken.

To Travis's left was Jared, who was half Zoroark. He was about 5'11" with dark hair that had red highlights that he said were natural. There was a bandage on his head that covered his left eye, though Jason could tell that his right eye was brown. He wore a black hoodie with blue trim on it, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. He seemed a little shy at first but opened up a little the more they talked.

Next to Jared was Issac, the Liepard hybrid. He was thin and wiry, with steel cord muscles, making Jason think he was built for speed and agility more than direct combat. His black hair was spiked up, the tips of each spike purple in color. He wore soft sole shoes that looked like they did nothing to actually protect his feet. His skin was pale and he appeared to be getting sunburn, despite the sun-block he would regularly apply.

Beside Issac sat Michael and his father, Lou the Toxicroak. He had the look of an ex-street fighter—which he claimed to be. He was just over six feet tall with his red hair hanging halfway down his neck. His face was unshaven, although not to the point of it being a real beard. His grey eyes showed his somewhat cold personality. His body was muscular and covered in tattoos. He wore a purple shirt and black shorts.

Next were Trent and his father Allastor—a Snesel. Trent's hair was a dark shade of grey. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Jason pegged him as being rather friendly, though his eyes shifted constantly, as if he was paranoid about a possible attack.

Then there was Brandon, whose father, Arthur, was a Bisharp. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a black, long-sleeved shirt that advertised "Absol Soul" on it with a blue and grey dress shirt over it and unbuttoned. A grey baseball cap topped his head while his feet were covered with black running shoes. He had a caring atmosphere, telling a story about how being bullied triggered his first transformation and caused him to put the boy in the hospital. He offered himself as a sparring partner for a fee to pay the bill.

Next was Ron, whose mother was a Leavanny. He explained that he had been born a Pokémon but remained in human form to avoid suspicion. He was a bit of a clown but his Aura marked him as being a loyal friend. He wore a simple traveling outfit. Standing behind him was a Zoroark named Jill. Ron had lovingly called her his girlfriend, but warned Jason not to piss her off. Jason nodded, going as far as to say he had four women he knew better than to make mad.

"So," Allie said once the introductions had been made, "are ya'll going to watch the tournament?"

Rai shook his head, "We're traveling to see if we can find some more hybrids and hopefully help them out."

Jason nodded, "That's not a bad idea." He was about to say something more when the Captain came over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We will be docking the ship in three hours. I advise you to finish your last preparations before going ashore. Thank you for sailing with Wave Breaker Cruises."

Rai stood up, "Alright, let's get ready. Allie, Luna and me will stop by your cabin to initiate the plan. Once we hit the hotel, we'll split up."

Allie nodded, "Thanks, Rai." Once they had all said their goodbyes, the group went their separate ways.

Jason unlocked the hotel door and walked in. The plan had worked perfectly. Thirty minutes before the ship docked, Rai and Luna had shown up at Allie's room where she and Jason were waiting. When the ship docked, Jason walked out behind Kairi, who was disguised as Allie. Allie, in the meantime, was riding in Jason's backpack, along with all of Allie's Pokéballs.. They had walked towards the hotel where the others met them. They all checked in, Jason saying that he and Allie would share a room since the hotel was almost full.

Jason placed his bag on the bed and opened it up. Allie nearly knocked him over as she jumped out gasping for air, "It smells like old sweat-socks in there!"

Jason smiled weakly, "Sorry, I haven't washed that thing in a while." He grabbed all of the gathered Pokéballs and let everyone out. April looked to Abby and looked to Jason.

"I thought you said you washed your socks," April said.

"My socks, yes. My bag, no."

Allie sniffed her fur and blanched, "And now I smell like old sweat-socks!"

Abby picked up Allie and carried her to the bathroom, "Now, now, don't fret. We'll get you smelling like a field of flowers soon enough." Abby shot a death glare at Jason, "You go was that bag and rewash all of your clothes."

Jason saluted, grabbed his bags and clothes and went to the hotel's laundry room, "On it." _Note to self: Don't piss off a pregnant woman, especially Abby. _April smiled as she read this thought.

Allie sighed as Abby ran a brush through her fur. She no longer smelled like sweat socks, which was a relief for her. Jason was skilled with herbs and had made a sweet smelling shampoo that worked as well for Pokémon as it did for humans.

"Abby," Allie said, "can I ask you a question?"

Abby smiled, "Let me guess, it's about Jason isn't it?"

"Well…sort of."

April looked up from her book, _Just so you know, I don't have a problem with it._

Allie and the others looked at her. "Um, April," Angel said, "You're being vague again. Care to explain what you don't have a problem with?"

April chuckled, _Allie here has a crush on Jason._ She looked at Allie, _And I believe that may be what caused her to stress out._

Melody floated over to where Allie was laying on Abby's lap, _Is that true?_

Allie nodded, "I don't know why I have this crush, but I do." She buried her head beneath her paws, "I'm worried that he won't want me around if he finds out."

Angel sat down on the other side of Abby, "Jason's not that kind of guy. It may be awkward, but I'm sure things will work out."

April nodded,_ Indeed they will. But like I said, I have no problems with you and Jason being together, and I'm sure the others don't either._

Allie looked to Melody, Abby, and Angel, all three of whom nodded their approval. Just as she was about to say something, the door opened up and in walked Jason with a basket full of clothes.

"Ok," he said, "now my clothes are all clean and so is the backpack." He looked around to see everybody staring at him, "Um…did I miss something?"

Angel moved away from Abby and patted the spot, "Please, Jason, take a seat. There's something we need to talk about."

Jason put the basket down and sat between Angel and Abby, "Look if this is some kind of intervention…"

_No, no, nothing of the sort_, Melody chimed in. _It's just…_

Abby smiled, "It's just that Allie has something she wants to tell you."

Jason looked down to Allie, "I see. Well, I'm all ears." Allie averted her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Allie sighed, "I…uh…I…"

Jason raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I see." He looked to the girls, "Care to shed some light on the subject?"

Abby shook her head, "Allie has a bit of a crush on you."

Jason blinked a few times. He smiled and picked Allie up, "Is that all?" Jason chuckled, "Let me guess; you were worried I would reject you?"

Allie nodded, "I don't know why I feel this way, but…"

Jason hugged her tight, "You don't have to explain." He held her out so she was looking at him, "I don't see why we can't try it out. That is, if the girls don't mind."

All of the girls nodded their approval. Allie smiled and sighed, "Thank you." There was a slight flash and Allie stood there in human form. She looked down and laughed, "Finally! I was starting to think I was never going to turn back." She looked around the well furnished room. "So, uh, about the sleeping arrangements?"

Jason sighed, "I guess I could sleep on the couch and let you girls share the bed."

April nodded, _Actually, I think the couch folds out._ She floated over and psychically lifted the couch cushions to reveal a pull lever. She used her powers to pull the couch out into a bed that could comfortably sleep two. _See, what did I say?_

Jason nodded, "Well that solves that problem."

"Yes," Angel said, "but who gets to sleep with you?" At that the girls began to argue amongst themselves.

Lucien walked over to his son, "Well, I guess this is what you get when you have five girls to take care of."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Meanwhile…

Giovanni looked at his screen. There were several cameras feeding images of Jason and the other hybrids.

"It won't be long now. After all, I'm sure they will all be at the conference. That's when we strike."

* * *

**Feel free to keep sending me OCs, though I'd prefer a PM.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait! Life was being a bitch and I was without internet for some time. Anyways, little bit of smut at the begging for you.**

* * *

Jason awoke between Allie and Abby, both of whom were still sound asleep. He lay there between them, glancing over at the bed where April, Angel, and Melody were also sound asleep. He slid off the mattress, careful not to wake the two sleeping girls. He picked up the phone and ordered some room service. Once he hung up, he slipped into the bathroom and began to bathe. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his body. His thoughts turned to the five girls sleeping in the beds. The conference was to be held in a week in Snowpoint City. It was a three day walk to Snowpoint from the port of Canalave City. There was a bus that was taking everyone there, but Jason decided he would spend some time with the girls and walk the whole way.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a sudden wave of pleasure surged through his lower half. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Melody suckling the tip of his dick and moving her paddle-like hands back and forth along his length, her green dress discarded.

_ Morning big boy_, she said a seductive tone in her voice.

"Good morning to you too," he replied. He moaned as she took in more of his member, trying to keep it down so he didn't wake the others. The warm water flowing over him helped stimulate him. Melody started moving her head and hands even faster, taking in as much as she could. It wasn't too much longer before Jason let out a loud grunt and Melody pulled her head back. Jason's orgasm showered her in warm jizz, covering her small body.

_I think I like this kind of shower better_, she said.

Jason grinned, "Really? Then you'll love this." Jason reached down and pulled her up to him. He grin turned wicked as he turned her lower half towards him and buried her face in her pussy. She started moaning as he furiously ate her out. He began to work his tongue into her folds, using a free finger to work her sensitive clit. Her moaning got progressively louder. Jason repositioned one of his hands to be behind her back with his fingers facing him. He moved his hand down and let his index finger circle her ass, causing her to twitch. He smiled at her reaction and began to press his finger against her rear entrance. She twitched even more.

_Oh, please don't st..stop!_ she moaned. Jason repositioned his finger and began to push it into her tight hole. Melody's entire body began to shake with barely restrained ecstasy. Jason pumped his finger in and out of her ass while still working his tongue around inside her cunt. It wasn't long before the pleasure built up in her small body became too much. She let out a cry and arched her back, releasing a torrent of her juices into Jason's mouth. She panted from the exertion. Once she had her breath back, Jason brought her up for a kiss. They cleaned themselves up and exited the shower, each getting dressed before going back into the room. When Jason opened the door, April was standing there wating.

"Good morning Apr…." Jason started to say.

_Must the two of you be so loud this early in the morning?_ April said as she floated past them and into the bathroom. _And next time, clean up your mess! Dear Arceus, there's cum all over the shower wall!_

Melody looked to Jason, _What's her problem?_

Jason chuckled, "She's just a bit bitchy when she first wakes up."

_I heard that! _April said.

"Love you too," Jason said. He went over and sat on the bed. The other girls were just waking up. Jason put his shoes on and kissed the girls good morning. April got out of the shower just as room service arrived.

_Seriously, _April said, _I don't understand why the two of you have to…Oooo, muffins! _April rushed over to the tray and began fixing a plate that was filled with mostly muffins.

Jason chuckled, "I figured you'd be happy. Now eat up girls. It's a long walk to Snowpoint City."

"I thought there was a bus that was going," Angel said before taking a bite of a piece of fruit.

"There is, but I don't feel like being cramped for several days. Besides, some fresh air will do us some good."

"Didn't we get that on the ship?" Allie asked. The other girls snickered.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Allie, you'll fit right in with this sarcastic bunch." Jason took a bite out of his bagel.

Allie chuckled, "That's good to know." She chewed on a piece of toast, "You know, a walk might do us some good. It'll give me a chance to get to know all of you a little better."

_Oh, don't worry honey,_ Melody said. _There will plenty of time for that._ She had a mischievous grin on her face that made even Jason worry.

"Ok then," Jason said, "Let's finish breakfast and we will be on our way."

Jason and the girls stopped around mid-day for lunch. They made a small camp near a pond they had found. Abby immediately set to cooking lunch for all of them. It was a hearty stew that she had invented a year ago that had been a favorite of Jason's when he had had a hard day at the gym. It didn't take long for the stew to finish. They ate in silence until Angel thought about something.

"Hey Jason?" she asked.

Jason looked up from his bowl, "Something the matter?"

Angel shook her head, "No, it's just…where did we get this kettle. For that matter, where did we get these bowls and spoons? And the cookware? I don't remember packing any."

Everyone else looked over the still steaming kettle of stew, which was far too large to carry around.

Jason blinked, "I…I, uh…damn, I can't figure it out."

Lucien shook his head, "Thinking about this is giving me a headache."

Suicune nodded, "Same here. Let's just enjoy our lunch."

Raikou chuckled, "You never were much of a thinker sis, even back in the Brass Tower." Raikou chuckled only to be hit dead on by a torrent of water.

"Still think it's funny?" Suicune asked.

Raikou shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

Melody giggled, _It's good to see everyone getting along. _She took another spoonful of her soup.

Jason was about to say something when an earsplitting scream tore through the air. Everyone jumped up and ran towards the sound, their meal completely forgotten. The screams had come from a wooded area nearby. The group ran into the thicket and found the source of the scream. There stood a Glaceon, cornered by a Trainer and his Cacturn.

April looked over to Jason, _They're planning on raping her!_

Jason started moving forward, "That's quite enough!" The Trainer stopped and looked back.

"Eh, what are you going on about?" The Trainer said. He was dressed in a black shirt with ripped off sleeves and a pair of raggedy blue jeans.

"My Gardevoir here read your mind, as well as your Cacturn's. I suggest you leave the Glaceon be."

"Mind your own business kid. This Glaceon's mine."

_He telling the truth on that, _April said.

Jason glared at the man, "That may be so, but raping her is still a crime."

While the Trainer and Cacturn were distracted, the Glaceon began to back away into some bushes.

_Come on back, I'll get you to safety._

The Glaceon blinked at the musical voice in her head. She decided it was best to listen to it and backed into the bushes. There she saw Melody and Angel waiting for her.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

The Glaceon looked at her right hind leg. Melody noticed it was lifted slightly, as if to avoid putting pressure on it. "I think my leg may be broken," she said. "It hurts to put any pressure on it."

Angel looked it over. Jason and her had spent some time a few years back volunteering at a Pokémon shelter and she had picked up some medical knowledge. She gently ran her hand along it, causing the Glaceon to flinch. The bone was definitely broken.

"We need to put a splint on this as soon as we can," Angel said. She and Melody helped the Glaceon to get away.

Meanwhile, Lucien was battling the Cacturn. Lucien dodged a Pin Missile attack.

"Alright, Aura Shotgun!" Jason called out. Lucien charged up and Aura Sphere and launched it. The sphere split into several smaller spheres that moved at high velocity. The spheres collided with the Cacturn causing it to faint. Jason stepped forward, causing the trainer to step back. "You're under arrest. I suggest you come quietly."

"Bah, and what authority do you have?" the Trainer sneered.

Jason simply held up his League Badge, "Jason Tsurara—Slateport Gym Leader."

"Heh, don't know if you realize this, but this is Sinnoh. You have no power here."

Allie stepped forward, "But I do." She flashed a badge that Jason knew all too well, "Allison Kentora, Pokémon Ranger—International Agent. I'm placing you under arrest for Pokémon abuse and attempted rape. And before you say we have no proof, we have your Glaceon and several Pokémon who can translate for her."

"That won't be necessary," a female voice said. Jason turned to see Angel and Melody aiding the Glaceon. "I can speak for myself."

The Glaceon, whose name was Yuki, began to tell the group about her Trainers abusive ways. Allie pulled a devise from her pocket and pointed it at the trainer. She pressed a button and a beam of light shot out and hit each of the trainers Pokéballs. He apparently had only one other Pokémon with him as only a Weavile was released. The Cacturn and Weavile both looked to the Trainer with disdain.

Jason stepped forward, "Are you going to come quietly?"

The trainer looked for a means of escape, and, finding none, gave in.

Jason laid back in the chair, the girls taking up some nearby couches. They had just arrived at the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City to let Nurse Joy take a look Yuki. Allie had called into a nearby Ranger's Station for a pickup of the now ex-Trainer.

It wasn't long before Nurse Joy came out from the back. She approached Jason, "Jason, Yuki's doing fine. It'll be about two weeks before her ankle heals completely though."

Jason sighed, "Good. Can we go back to see her?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course. Right this way." Jason and the girls got up and followed Nurse Joy into the back. She stopped outside of a doorway, "Here we are." With that she excused herself and went to tend to some of the other Pokémon.

Jason opened the door and walked in, "Yuki?"

Yuki looked up to see everybody walking in, "Let me guess, you're wondering about your 'reward'." It wasn't a question.

Jason shook his head, "Seeing that asshole locked up is reward enough. We just came to check on you."

"Please, I know how you men are. You do something nice for a girl and expect a piece of ass in return."

"Jason's not like that," Abby said. "He wouldn't dare try to force anything from anyone. Especially not sex."

Yuki looked Abby over, "And yet you've had sex with him, right?"

A mischievous grin spread over the Rabbit Pokémon's face, "Yes, although most times I'm the one who initiates it."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Please, what you, Angel, and April did that first night was all but rape."

_And yet you enjoyed yourself,_ April chimed in.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Three girls dominated you?"

Jason shrugged, "Kind of impossible to move when you're being held down by Psychic restraints."

Allie rolled her eyes, "Bedroom talk aside, we were wondering what your plans are now that you're free, Yuki. Will you go back to the wild?"

Yuki bit her lip lightly in thought, "I…I don't know. I was raised from an egg by that assholes sister. She gave me to him as a gift after I evolved. I don't really know anything about the wild."

Angel floated to Yuki's side, "You can always come live with us. There's plenty of room. Right Jason?"

Jason nodded, "Of course."

Yuki looked away, "I appreciate the offer, but I doubt I'd be much use to you."

Jason took on a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Yuki blushed, "Well I'm not exactly into guys—if you know what I mean."

Jason's eyes went wide, "I see. You do realize that me having sex with you isn't a requirement. You're welcome to stay, so long as you help around the house or the Gym."

Yuki looked up, "What Gym?" Then recognition hit her, "You're Slateport's new Gym Leader."

Jason bowed, "At your service."

Yuki looked to Melody, April, Abby, and Allie, "What about you four, are you ok with me moving in?"

Melody floated over and lighted on the bed side, _Of course we are. Besides, just because you aren't into guys doesn't mean WE can't have any fun._

Jason just happened to be taking a sip of water when Melody said this. He did a spit take and had to cover his nose to stop the bleeding.

Yuki smirked, "Something wrong Jason?"

Jason shook his head, "Just…uh, picturing that. Angel, what say we let the girls get acquainted with Yuki here? I think I still owe you that promise."

Angel's eyes lit up, "Indeed you do." She floated over to Jason, "See you girls back at the hotel."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "And here I took her for a shy one."

April giggled, _And she's probably the kinkiest one out of all of us, although some of your thoughts are turning me on._

Allie sighed, "Can't you girls wait till we get back to the hotel?"

Melody began to remove her dress, _Nope._

"I see," Allie said. "Well, in that case," Allie went to get up only to find herself restrained by some invisible bonds. She looked to April, who had an evil grin on her face.

_I do believe it's high time we got acquainted with you as well._

Allie sighed, "And I assume I have no choice. You better soundproof the room."

_Already done. Now, those clothes of yours are going to be in the way._

* * *

**FYI: I am no longer accepting OCs (for the time being). I promise the one's that I have been sent will be in the story within the next few chapters. Story requests are still open. Promise to have Chapter 13 up much faster than this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before any of you say anything about Giovanni still being here, this is slightly AU from the anime.**

* * *

Jason sat at the conference table awaiting the other Gym Leaders. The tournament had lasted three days ending with Jason beating out Sinnoh's Maylene and her Lucario. Jason had used his father in the battle. The battle lasted for almost an hour with both Pokémon trading blow of equal force. The battle ended with both Lucien and Maylene's Lucario charging at each other, Aura Spheres in hand. The resulting explosion sent both Pokémon flying backwards. The match was almost sent into a second stage until Lucien shakily stood up, panting from the exertion.

There had been a break the next day, giving the Gym Leader's time to rest up. Jason had awoken that morning to the smell of a home cooked meal, their apartment being large enough to accommodate Jason, Allie, and all of their Pokémon, it came complete with a full kitchen. Abby and the girls had woken up to start the prep of what turned out to be the best meal Jason had had in a long time. Later that day, Steven stopped by to give him a folder that contained the subject of the meeting. After Steven left, Jason opened the folder to look at the subject.

Written on the piece of paper were the words, "It's your secret, handle it how you will."

Jason shut the folder and sat down on the edge of the bed, "That must be why Mom told him."

Abby picked up the folder and looked at it, her eyes going wide. She looked to Jason, handing the folder to Allie, "So what are you going to do?"

Jason sighed, "I'll have to find a way around the subject of myself and the others. Shouldn't be too hard." He rubbed his head, "Why can life not be simple."

April looked up at Jason, _Jason, you need to calm down or else…_ She didn't get a chance to finish as Jason's body began to glow brightly. There was a flash. When the light faded Jason sat in his Lucario form.

Jason looked at his hands and sighed, "And of course this doesn't make things any easier."

April walked over to Jason, _Don't worry, we'll have this fixed before the meeting. In the meantime,_ she looked over to the girls, _why don't ya'll go down to the market and get something for dinner. I'll find a way to relax Jason._

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Don't wear him out to much. Let's go girls."

Jason was snapped back to the present by the door opening. In walked the other thirty-nine Gym Leaders. They sat at the massive conference table, each region having a certain section allotted to them. Jason was seated at the head position with the other seven of Hoenn's Gym Leaders to his right. To the right of them was, Sinnoh, followed by Kanto, Unova, and ending with Johto to Jason's left.

Jason let his eyes scan over the crowd, his eyes stopping to meet Sabrina's. Jason suddenly remembered something about Saffron's Gym Leader—she had Psychic abilities like her Pokémon. From the look in her eyes, Jason knew she had already been in his mind and knew what he was hiding. To her credit, she kept quiet.

"Well," Giovanni said, drawing Jason's attention to Viridian's Gym Leader, "are we gonna get started any time soon?"

Jason nodded, "I suppose we should start, seeing as everyone is here." He looked down at the table, trying to figure out how to start. "You're all familiar with the League's decision regarding Poképhilia." This started a bunch of grumbling. Jason allowed this to die down before continuing, "This meeting is more about the possible results of it."

"What kind of results are we talking about, Jason?" Misty asked.

Jason looked up at everyone, "Children."

The room was silent for a moment. No one was really sure what to say about this.

Finally, Flannery spoke up, "Is such a thing possible?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know. Although, if legends hold true, it's a plausible scenario."

"Which legends?" Morty asked. Jason remembered that Ekruteak City's Gym Leader was one authority on Pokémon Mythology.

"The one's concerning the creation of humans." Jason got up and walked over to one of the paintings on the wall. The painting depicted Sinnoh's Lake Spirits granting humankind willpower, knowledge, and emotions. "According to legend, Arceus saw that the Pokémon of the world needed someone who could watch over and befriend them. She created Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to accomplish this job. The only problem—they weren't given anything new to work with. They had no powers of creation themselves and so were forced to turn a Pokémon into a human, stripping it of its powers. Now, once this was accomplished, the Lake Spirits, as they've come to be known, granted the human their respective representations, they showed him to Arceus. Arceus liked what she saw and asked them to design a female. This goal was accomplished in the same way and Arceus approved of her. Using her great powers, Arceus took the Pokémon that the Spirits had chosen and turned them all into humans." Jason turned back to face the group, "If this legend holds true, and we assume that they left in the genetics that allow for species to breed, and possibly even mutated that gene so that it's possible across every species of Pokémon, then we can consider hybrid children a possibility."

The room was silent for some time before Cilan spoke up, "I have to say, this theory seems rather well thought out, much like a well planned recipe with specific ingredients that fall into place."

Maylene was the next to speak, "Ok, so let's assume hybrids are able to exist. What do we do about it? Will they appear human? Will they look like the parent Pokémon? Or will they be a mix of both?"

"Not to mention the powers that they might possess," Blaine said.

For the next hour, the group of Gym Leaders began to talk about what should be done. Giovanni thought that they should be forced to register their existence. Brock shot this down saying that it wouldn't work because people would be afraid to have their child registered and labeled as some sort of monster. Most of them agreed a blood sample from the first hybrid would be needed if such an event occurred.

Cheren, Unova's newest Gym Leader, looked over to Sabrina, "You know, I've heard of people having strange abilities, usually gained at birth or through training with Pokémon. Take Sabrina here; she has Psychic abilities. And if were using legends as evidence, then let us not forget about the Aura Guardians of the past."

"Those legends have been proven true," Jason chimed in.

Cheren acknowledged this, "My point exactly. People with similar abilities to Pokémon have been recorded throughout history. I say simply let them be. If they wish to reveal themselves, then let them. If not, then there's nothing we can do about it." Everyone agreed to this…save Giovanni. But with the majority decision made, hybrids would be free to live normal lives.

Jason sighed on the inside. He had gotten away with not telling anyone about him being a hybrid…or so he thought.

"I must say Jason," Sabrina said, "you appear to be somewhat relieved by this decision." Jason looked at her as she spoke. "I guess this shouldn't come as a surprise considering who your father is."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "That's a nasty little habit you have Sabrina. It's best you stay out of my mind."

"Really? I can understand you wanting to protect yourself and your unborn child but…" Sabrina suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"I told you to stay out of my mind," Jason said, his eyes glowing bright blue.

Cheren backed away, "That's the Aura. But I thought it was a Fighting element."

Jason looked to him, "Go through the training I did and you'd be able to take down a Psychic as well." Jason stood up and walked around, "I suppose now that I've been forced to reveal this little skill of mine, I may as well tell you that I'm one of the hybrids we've been discussing for the past hour or so. Lucien, the Lucario that I used in the tournament, is my father. As to the unborn child, Abby, my Lopunny, is pregnant with my child." He turned to look at the group, "I will do anything to protect them, including killing anyone who tries to take them from me. If you want a blood sample, then take it from me."

Iris stood up, "Jason, calm down. None of us are going to take your girls from you."

Everyone turned when Giovanni started laughing, "This is all a nice little display, but how can we be expected to believe that you are, in fact, part Lucario? After all, you do appear human."

Jason shrugged, "Believe what you will, Giovanni. I know my heritage."

"Actually," Clay said, "Giovanni has a point. How do we not know that this isn't some cover up of you being an Aura Guardian?"

Jason sighed, "I can't make you believe me, but…" Before he could finish, a loud explosion rocked the city. Everyone rushed out of the room, Jason's speech forgotten.

When they got outside, the Gym Leaders saw a large airship with a red letter R emblazoned on the side. Hanging from the bottom of the airship were several metallic arms. Although most of the Gym Leaders couldn't make out what was held, Jason recognized the Auras of some of the Gym Leaders Pokémon, including his girls.

Jason's fury was uncontainable at this point. He let out a roar as his body began to glow. When the light cleared, the other Gym Leaders saw a golden Lucario standing there, its eyes glowing red with rage.

Jason jumped from the building and landed on the roof of the next. He continued jumping until he was near the airship. With his improved eyesight, Jason was easily able to make out the girls. Jason jumped up and unleashed a series of blades made of Aura. The blades sliced through the metallic arms, causing the Pokémon held by them to drop.

Jason watched as April and the other Psychic types joined their powers and teleported all the Pokémon to safety.

_We'll be fine,_ April said in his mind. _Just send that ship flying!_

"Easier said than done," Jason said out loud.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you're not alone."

Jason turned to see Rai and Luna running towards him. Behind them were the other hybrids, some of which Jason didn't recognize. As he watched, many of them turned into their Pokémon form and began launching attacks at the ship. Jason added his on attacks to the fray, firing of several Aura Spheres. None of the attacks seemed to be doing any damage though.

"Everyone!" Jason yelled. "Focus your attacks on the command center at the bottom!" Jason watched as everyone charged up some form of attack and fired. Jason himself charged up a massive amount of Aura and unleashed an Aura Storm. The attacks coalesced into a single blast made up of several elements, the combined might of which was enough to send the ship sailing into the air. The Hybrids behind him cheered.

Jason walked over to Rai, who happened to be in his Gengar form, "Good thing you guy's showed up. I don't think I could have taken that down by myself."

Rai chuckled, "You would have found a way." He looked behind him, "As you can see, I've been busy making some more friends."

Jason nodded, "I'd love to meet them all, but right now I need to go check on the girls."

Rai nodded, "I understand. We'll see you around."

Jason sat on the edge of the bed in his human form. The attack from Team Rocket had been unexpected. Thankfully, the people of Snowpoint City had fled to the sanctuary of their homes, meaning that the general public had no idea the hybrids existed. The Gym Leaders were another story all together.

The meeting had reconvened to decide how to handle what they had seen. After hours of debate, the group decided to just let things be. The paperwork was drawn up and signed. This would be sent to the Elite Four of each region and ultimately to each Regions Champion.

Jason laid back on the bed, exhausted. He looked over to Abby, who was sound asleep next to him. He was grateful no harm had come to any of the girls. He looked around at all of the sleeping forms. He smiled.

_This is my paradise, I suppose._

He crawled up to the head of the bed and fell asleep, ready for the long trip home that would start the next day.

* * *

**Please review and keep sending me requests. I can't promise I'll get them done right away, but they will be done. No Yaoi or rape. **


End file.
